Düstere Vergangenheiten
by Ophelia10
Summary: ++KOMPLETT++ Eine düstere aber romantische Geschichte über eine DADA Lehrerin, die sich mit Snape anfreunden will.
1. Post aus Hogwarts

Vorwort: Diese Geschichte ist mein erster Versuch, eine Fanfiction zu schreiben.  
Ich habe schon vor längerer Zeit mit der Geschichte begonnen und wusste nicht so recht, ob ich sie wirklich veröffentlichen sollte. Nun hab ich's gemacht und hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen wird. Ich bitte euch um Reviews, egal ob sie gut oder schlecht sind.   
Ich wünsche euch viel Spass dabei.  
**  
  
  
1. Post aus Hogwarts  
**  
Schweissgebadet und mit tränenunterlaufenen Augen wachte sie aus ihrem Traum auf. Schon wieder hatte sie dieser Traum heimgesucht und schon wieder sah sie die gleichen hässlichen Gestalten vor ihren Augen. Den Schmerz, denn man ihr im Traum zugefügt hatte, spürte sie noch deutlich.   
Mit schwerem Atem setzte sie sich auf und auch wenn der Traum ihr so wirklich vor kam, wollte sie sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen.  
  
Für ihr Empfinden war es noch zu früh um aufzustehen, doch sie konnte keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Also zog sie ihren Morgenmantel an und lief aus dem Haus, um die Post zu holen. Es war ein schöner warmer Sommermorgen und sie genoss die warmen Strahlen auf ihrer Haut.   
  
"Mal wieder nur Rechnungen", dachte sie sich, als sie die Briefe durchblätterte, aber bei einem gelblichen Umschlag verschlug es ihr fast die Sprache. Auf dem Umschlag war ein Siegel aus Wachs, das den Buchstabe H aufwies. Sie konnte es nicht glauben und um sicherzugehen, dass der Brief für sie bestimmt war, drehte sie den Umschlag um und las tatsächlich ihren Namen: Ophelia Own.   
Ophelia öffnete vorsichtig den Brief und las:  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss Own,  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie die freie Stelle als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei bekommen haben. Der Hogwarts-Express, mit dem Sie an die Schule gelangen, fährt am 23. August um 09.00 Uhr am Bahnhof King's Cross in London ab. Ein gewisser Hagrid wird Sie nach Ihrem Ankommen in Hogwarts zur Schule begleiten.   
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen   
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin  
  
PS: Am Bahnhof King's Cross einfach durch die Absperrung des Gleises 9 und 10 laufen.  
  
Ophelia konnte es nicht glauben. Sie, ausgerechnet sie, hatte die freie Stelle in Hogwarts bekommen.   
  
Ophelia Own war eine Hexe, die bei ihren Eltern in der Schweiz aufgewachsen war. Ihre Mutter war ein Muggel, ihr Vater jedoch ein Zauberer, der in Hogwarts sein Schulabschluss gemacht hatte und von England in die Schweiz gekommen war, um das schweizerische Zauberministerium zu unterstützen. Mit ihren 25 Jahren war sie noch jung, hatte aber schon vieles erlebt. Nachdem sie die schweizerische Schule für Zauberei als Jahresbeste abgeschlossen hatte, hatte es sie mit ihrem überaus grossen Wissen in die Welt hinausgezogen, um ihre grossen Leidenschaft, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, richtig zu erforschen und ihr Können anzuwenden. Ophelia war in der ganzen Welt umhergereist. Sie hatte schon gegen Vampire gekämpft, hatte Begegnungen mit Bergtrollen gehabt und mit jeder Art von gemeinen Wichten. Sie hatte Werwölfe in Armenien studiert und unheimliche Geschöpfe kennen gelernt, die man sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte. Es hatte schöne Momente auf ihrer Reise gegeben, aber auch schmerzhafte, die sie bis heute nicht richtig vergessen konnte. Ein schreckliches Erlebnis aus ihrer Vergangenheit plagte sie heute noch in ihren Träumen.  
  
Man konnte ihr nicht ansehen, dass sie eine starke Persönlichkeit war, denn mit ihren langen, gelockten, blonden Harren und mit ihren grossen, braunen Augen sah sie eher aus wie ein unschuldiges Lamm vom Hof.   
  
Doch nun war es an der Zeit um etwas Neues zu machen. Ophelia hatte schon vieles über Hogwarts gelesen und war über die Geschichte der Schule begeistert. Als sie von ihrem Vater, der immer noch eine gute Beziehung zum englischen Zauberministerium hat, hörte, dass Hogwarts ein Lehrer für dieses Fach suchte, bewarb sie sich am selben Tag noch. Doch sie bekam lange keine Antwort und hatte keine Hoffnungen mehr, jemals an dieser Schule arbeiten zu dürfen, bis zu diesem Tag hin.  
**  
**Weil es am nächsten Tag schon losgehen sollte, rannte Ophelia ins Haus zurück und buchte den frühsten Flug nach London. Da ihre Mutter ein Muggel war, war es für sie kein Problem mit dem Flugzeug zu reisen. Sie telefonierte mit ihren Eltern, die stolz auf ihre Tochter waren, und mit ihren besten Freunden und versprach ihnen mal eine Eule aus Hogwarts zu schicken. Nachdem Ophelia allen Bescheid gegeben hatte, fing sie an zu packen. Sie packte ein paar ihrer Lieblingskleider und Umhänge ein, ein paar Bücher und ihren Zauberstab ein. Einen zwölfeinviertel Zoll langen, der aus Rosenholz und Drachenherzfasern war. Die notwendigsten Sachen konnte sie sicher in London kaufen. Nach dem sie fertig gepackt hatte, sass sie auf ihrer Terrasse und trank in Ruhe einen Tee, während sie darüber nachdachte, was sie morgen schon erwarten wird. An diesem Abend ging Ophelia früh ins Bett, schliesslich wollte sie ausgeschlafen sein für ihre grosse Reise nach Hogwarts.**  
**  
Am frühen Morgen holten Ophelias Eltern sie ab, um sie zum Flughafen zu bringen. Bei der Verabschiedung konnten sich ihre Eltern fast nicht mehr von ihrer Tochter trennen.   
  
Nach einer kurzen Zeit im Flugzeug, kam sie in London an, wo sie auch schon die nächste Bahn nahm, um nach King's Cross zu gelangen. Als sie dann beim Gleis 9 und 10 vor der Absperrung stand, getraute sie sich nicht weiterzulaufen. Die Leute um sie herum schauten schon ganz komisch, doch schliesslich nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und lief in die Absperrung hinein. Vor ihr stand jetzt eine grosse, rote Lock mit der Aufschrift "Hogwarts-Express". Ophelia verstaute ihr Gepäck in den Gepäckwagen und suchte sich ein Abteil, wo sie ungestört lesen konnte.   
  
Sonst war der Hogwarts-Express mit Schülern voll, aber dieses mal waren es Hexen und Zauberer, die nach Hogsmeade fuhren. Ophelia lehnte sich zurück und konnte ihre Augen fast nicht mehr vom Fenster abwenden, weil die Landschaft so atemberaubend schön war. Nach einer Weile vertiefte sie sich in ihr Buch und war überaus glücklich, in Hogwarts unterrichten zu dürfen.  



	2. Der Zaubertranklehrer

**2. Der Zaubertranklehrer**  
  
  
Ophelia war die Einzige, die in Hogwarts ausstieg. Ihr Blick ging als Erstes auf das Schloss zu. So ein schönes Schloss mit so vielen Türmen hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen und sie konnte ihre Augen nicht mehr davon abwenden, bis ein grosser Schatten über sie hineinbrach. Sie drehte sich um und das einzige was sie sah war ein grosser Bauchumfang. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie vor jemandem stand und dieser jemand sagte freundlich: „Hallo, ich bin Hagrid, der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts, und Sie müssen Miss Own sein, die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". „Ja, das bin ich", antwortete sie, „aber bitte nenn mich doch Ophelia". Nach einem kräftigen Händedruck liefen sie zu einer Kutsche und Hagrid verstaute ihr Gepäck.  
  
Am Schloss angekommen liefen sie die steinerne Treppe zum Eingang hinauf. Oben angekommen öffnete sich die Eingangstür und eine Hexe, mit schwarzen Haaren und einem purpurnen Umhang, begrüsste sie. „Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts Miss Own, ich bin Minerva McGonagall. Ich hoffe, sie hatten eine angenehme Reise!" „Die Reise war hervorragend, danke", antwortete Ophelia. „Ich werde sie zu Professor Dumbledore hinauf begleiten und inzwischen wird Hagrid ihr Gepäck auf ihr Zimmer bringen."  
  
Im zweiten Stock standen sie vor einem grossen Wasserspeier und Minerva sagte „Nachttopf". Der  Wasserspeier rutschte zur Seite und eine Öffnung kam zum Vorschein. Nachdem sie die grosse Wendeltreppe erklimmt hatten, traten sie in ein grosses Büro, das sehr gemütlich eingerichtet war. Albus Dumbledore kam mit seinem langen weiss-schimmernden Bart auf Ophelia zu und begrüsste sie mit einem Lächeln. "Schön, dass Sie hier sind. Wir haben uns schon auf Sie gefreut und übrigens ich bin Albus. Die Lehrer in unserer Schule nennen sich alle beim Vornamen."   
  
Nach der Bekanntmachung bot er ihr einen Stuhl an und schenkte ihr eine Tasse Tee ein. „Wir sind froh darüber, dass eine erfahrene Person wie du die Schüler unterrichten wird." Ophelia wurde ganz verlegen. „Ich danke dir vielmals, dass ich in Hogwarts unterrichten darf. Diese Schule hat mich schon immer fasziniert." Dumbledore schaute sie mit einem vertrauten Blick an. „Ich hoffe, du wirst dich hier gut einleben. Wir werden uns morgen den Unterrichtsstoff zusammen anschauen, damit du weisst, was die Schüler schon für Themen hatten. Ich gebe dir natürlich freie Hand im Bezug auf den Lehrstoff." Dumbledore erklärte ihr noch eine Weile, wie es in der Schule ablaufen wird und nach einem langen Gespräch sagte er: "So, wenn alles geklärt ist, dann lass ich dich mal in Ruhe. Minerva wird gleich kommen und mit dir einen Rundgang durch die Schule machen und dich mit den anderen Lehrer, die bereits schon die ersten Unterrichtsstunden vorbereiten, bekannt machen." „Ähm Albus", sagte Ophelia, „ich hätte da noch eine Frage. Warum habe gerade ich die Stelle bekommen? Ich meine, es gibt sicher noch andere Interessenten, die aber hier in England wohnen." Dumbledores Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und er antwortete: "Ich habe von dir und von deinen Abenteuern schon viel Gutes gehört und ausserdem ging dein Vater hier zur Schule. Ich glaube, du wirst den Schülern wunderbare Sachen beibringen. Oh da bist du ja Minerva", sagte Dumbledore als sie ins Zimmer kam. "Nun dann werden wir uns in der grossen Halle beim Nachtessen sehen."   
  
Ophelia und Minerva verliessen Dumbledores Büro und liefen zur Eingangshalle zurück. Minerva zeigte Ophelia die ganze Schule. Sie liefen Treppen rauf, dann wieder runter und liefen durch die verschiedensten Gänge. Ophelia lernte die Schlossgespenster kennen und den anderen Lehrer begegneten sie auch. Als Minerva ihr alles gezeigt hatte, sagte sie: "Oh, ich habe dir ja noch gar nicht Professor Snape vorgestellt. Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke und ist meisten in seinem Büro im Kerker, wo er an Zaubertränken herumexperimentiert. Meistens will er nicht gestört werden aber heute muss er wohl dranglauben."  
  
Sie liefen die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter bis sie vor einer dunklen, hölzernen Tür standen und Minerva klopfte fest daran. Ein bedrohliches aber zu gleich ruhiges „Herein" gab ihnen das OK den Raum zu betreten. In dem Raum war es dunkel, weil es fast keine Fenster gab. Ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin und auf den Regalen standen Kerzen, die brannten. Die Gestelle an den Wänden waren voll mit den verschiedensten Gläsern, die einen komischen Inhalt aufwiesen. Als die beiden Hexen das Zimmer betraten, blickte Snape, der an seinem Schreibtisch sass, zu ihnen auf und sein Blick traf auf Ophelia, die eine Gänsehaut bekam, aber nicht, weil sie sich fürchtete. Er hatte schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar, dass aussah als hätte man es noch nie gekämmt. Sein Gesicht war blass und er hatte eine gekrümmte Nase. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang und man merkte sofort, dass er nie eine andere Farbe tragen würde, aber er hatte etwas Magisches, Anziehendes an sich.   
  
Minerva wandte sich zu Snape. "Severus, das ist Ophelia Own. Sie wird Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten." Nachdem Snape seine Feder weggelegt hatte, stand er auf und stellte sich vor Ophelia hin. Ophelia streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen um ihn zu begrüssen aber Snape zögerte. Nach einem kurzen Moment sagte er nur: "Willkommen in Hogwarts", und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Händedruck.   
  
Danach verliessen Minerva und Ophelia Snapes Büro und liefen die Treppen hoch. „Ist er immer so unhöflich zu neuen Lehrern?" , wollte Ophelia wissen. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber. Er muss sich zuerst an dich gewöhnen und wahrscheinlich ist er ein bisschen neidisch auf dich, weil er schon lange auf deinen Job aus ist. Er ist eigentlich ein ganz lieber Mann, wenn man ihn richtig kennt. Komm, ich zeige dir jetzt deine Wohnung. Du bist sicher müde und willst dich ein wenig frisch machen."    
  
Sie liefen den Gang hinunter bis sie zu einer Tür kamen und traten ins Wohnzimmer ein. Es war ein freundliches, helles Zimmer. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein grosser Kamin, der von Sofas und Sesseln umgeben war. Ein grosser Schreibtisch stand in einer Ecke, Bücherregale voll mit Büchern standen an der Wand und überall befanden sich Kerzenleuchter. Im nächsten Zimmer befand sich das Schlafzimmer. Ein grosses Himmelbett aus Holz, ein weiterer Kamin und ein Kleiderschrank befanden sich im Zimmer. Eine Tür weiter, war das Badezimmer. Eine grosse Badewanne, die umgeben war von Kerzenleuchter, stand in der Mitte des Bades. „Ich lasse dich jetzt alleine. Essen in der grossen Halle gibt es um 19.30." Minerva verliess das Wohnzimmer und Ophelia liess sich auf ihr Himmelbett fallen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie in Hogwarts war, an der grössten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und das der Unterricht in einer Woche schon beginnen würde.  
  
Nach dem sie sich frisch gemacht hatte und etwas anderes angezogen hatte, lief sie zur grossen Halle. Ophelia fiel erst jetzt auf, dass ihr Magen wie verrückt knurrte. Das war ja auch kein Wunder. Sie hatte nichts mehr gegessen seit dem Frühstück.  
  
Als sie die grosse Halle betrat, waren schon fast alle Lehrer anwesend. Sie sassen aber nicht an der Lehrertafel, sondern an einem der Schülertische. Ophelia setzte sich neben Dumbledore, neben ihr sass Hagrid und ihr gegenüber sass Minerva. Der kleine Professor Flitwick sah sie jetzt zum ersten mal. Braun gebrannt und mit einem Sombrero-Hut auf dem Kopf, sass er neben Hagrid. Minerva stellte sie aneinander vor und er erzählte Ophelia, dass er gerade eben von seinen Sommerferien in Mexiko zurück kam. Der leere Platz neben Minerva viel ihr sofort auf, aber sie konnte noch nicht sagen, welcher der Lehrer noch nicht anwesend war. Nach kurzem Überlegen viel ihr nur Snape ein, der auch schon mit wehendem Umhang in die Halle stürzte und sich neben Minerva niederliess. Ophelia blickte Snape an aber er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht. Während dem Essen unterhielt sich Ophelia mit Dumbledore, der alles über ihre Abenteuer wissen wollte. Sie erzählte von ihren Begegnungen im Ausland und von den schmerzhaften Zeiten, die sie hatte. Wenn Ophelia über eine spezielle Kreatur sprach, die sie kennen gelernt hatte, wollte Hagrid immer genaueres darüber erfahren. Die Lehrer um sie herum hörten gespannt zu, nur Snape sah so aus, als würde er sich langweilen und starrte stier in seinen Teller. Er war auch der Erste, der nach dem Essen aufstand und die grosse Halle verliess. Ophelia schaute ihm mit misstrauischem Blick nach und Hagrid bemerkte ihren Blick. „Snape ist nicht gerade der geselligste Typ musst du wissen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Als alle mit Essen voll waren, standen sie auf und verliessen die grosse Halle. Sie wünschten sich gute Nacht und gingen zu ihren Schlafgemächern. Ophelia war so müde, dass sie es gerade noch schaffte ihr Nachthemd anzuziehen und ins Bett zu steigen. Sie war schon fast eingeschlafen aber ihre Gedanken waren immer noch bei Snape. „Dieser arrogante Kerl", dachte sie. „Wie kann jemand nur so unhöflich sein." Das war ihr letzter Gedanke, als sie einschlief.   
  
Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in ihr Schlafzimmer hineinbrachen, wachte sie auf. Ihr kam es vor, als hätte sie schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Ophelia nahm eine kurze Dusche und zog sich an. Weil es noch zu früh war um zu frühstücken, lief sie zur Eulerei hinauf, um eine Eule ihrer Familie und Freunden zu schicken. Die Auswahl war nicht leicht aber ihr fiel eine Eule auf, die munter auf und ab wippte als Ophelia sie sah. Nachdem sie den Brief geschrieben hatte, befestigte sie ihn an der Eule und schaute ihr nach bis sie am Horizont nicht mehr zu sehen war.   
  
Als sie die Treppe der Eulerei hinunter lief und zur grossen Halle wollte, wusste sie nicht mehr wo sie war. Sie lief Korridore entlang, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich immer weiter von der grossen Halle entfernte. Ophelia dachte nach, was sie am besten tun sollte, um den richtigen Weg zurück zu finden. Klar, sie konnte einen Hilfe Ruf durchs Schloss wandern lassen, aber das war ihr zu peinlich. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht mal merkte, dass eine Person vor ihr stand. Wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht stand Snape vor ihr und schaute sie mit einem düsteren Blick an. „Severus! Du meine Güte, hast du mich erschreckt." „Kann ich dir vielleicht behilflich sein?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Ähm, eigentlich wollte ich nur zur Grossen Halle um zu Frühstücken, aber ich habe mich ein klein wenig verirrt." Ophelia war das so peinlich. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich. „Die berühmte Miss Own, die schon viele Abenteuer erlebt hat, kennt nicht mal den einfachen Weg zurück in die Grosse Halle! Komm, ich zeige dir den Weg", und Snape lief dicht gefolgt von Ophelia in die Grosse Halle hinunter. Ophelia platzte fast vor Demütigung. Es war ihr schon peinlich genug, dass gerade Snape ihr aus dieser misslichen Lage half, aber das er diesen blöden Spruch bringen musste, brachte sie fast zur Weissglut.   
  
Unten angekommen bedankte sich Ophelia trotzdem bei Snape und als er wieder in Richtung Kerker laufen wollte, rief sie ihm nach: „Willst du denn nichts frühstücken?" Doch ohne sich umzudrehen sagte er nur: „Nein danke, habe keinen Hunger." Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an Snape zu verlieren, betrat sie die Halle und freute sich auf das Frühstück.   
  
  



	3. In der Winkelgasse und bittere Blamagen

**3. In der Winkelgasse und bittere Blamagen  
  
**Das Frühstück schmeckte ihr ausgezeichnet und nachdem sie reichlich gegessen hatte, lief sie mit Dumbledore zum Klassenzimmer, indem sie nach den Ferien unterrichten würde. Sie unterhielten sich über den Unterrichtsstoff und Dumbledore zeigte ihr, wo sich was befand im Zimmer. Sie waren mitten im Gespräch als Hagrid im Türrahmen stand. „Ähm Professor." Wie ein kleines Kind stand er dort und schaute Dumbledore schüchtern an. „Dürfte ich Ophelia mitnehmen und ihr die Ländereien von Hogwarts zeigen? Es ist so ein schönes Wetter draussen." Dumbledore schaute ihn fröhlich an. „Aber natürlich. Wir sind sowieso fertig. Geniesst den schönen Tag." Ophelia wandte sich zu Dumbledore um. „Komm doch mit und leiste uns Gesellschaft." „Nein, nein geht ihr nur. Ich habe noch eine Verabredung mit einer geheimnisvollen Toffebohne, die sehnlichst drauf wartet gegessen zu werden." Mit einem Lachen machten sich Ophelia und Hagrid davon.   
  
Er zeigte ihr die ganzen Ländereien von Hogwarts und sie besuchten den Pferdestall, der sich hinter dem Schloss befand. Schliesslich lud er sie zu einer Tasse Tee in seiner Hütte ein. „Und, hast du dich gut eingelebt?", wollte er wissen. Ophelia musste zuerst den harten Keks runter schlucken, bevor sie antworten konnte. „Ja danke, gut. Die Schule ist einfach wunderbar und die Lehrer sind auch sehr zuvorkommend. Nur Snape, glaube ich, mag mich nicht besonders. An was könnte das wohl liegen?" Hagrid zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Das ist ja auch kein Wunder. Er muss sich als Erstes damit abfinden, dass eine hübsche, junge Dame wie du den Job für Verteidigung bekommen hat." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Ophelia wurde ganz verlegen. „Es ist am besten, wenn du auf ihn zugehst." „Auf ihn zugehen", dachte sie sich, „genau das werde ich tun." Um das Thema zu wechseln, fing sie an, Hagrids Hütte zu bewundern. Man konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber Ophelia war sich sicher, dass Hagrid unter seinem Bart rote Backen bekommen hatte.   
  
Sie tranken ihren Tee draussen vor der Hütte und kicherten als ob sie schon seit Jahren die besten Freunde waren. Langsam wurde es Zeit sich zum Nachtessen zu begeben und beide marschierten zum Schloss hinauf. Das Essen lief fast wieder gleich ab wie am Tag zuvor. Ophelia unterhielt sich viel mit Dumbledore und Snape sagte kein Sterbenswörtchen. Während dem Essen verabredete sie sich mit Hagrid, um Morgen in der Winkelgasse einkaufen zu gehen. Zurück in ihren Räumen schaute sie noch eine Weile aus dem Fenster zu den Sternen und dachte über die letzten zwei Tage nach. Sie fühlte sich wohl hier im Schloss und konnte sich keinen schöneren Beruf vorstellen, als hier zu unterrichten.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch ein Klopfen geweckt. Eine Eule klopfte heftig an ihr Fenster und sie war froh, dass die Eule sie geweckt hatte. Dieser Traum von den unheimlichen Gestalten hatte sie mal wieder heimgesucht aber diesmal konnte sie sich an fast nichts mehr erinnern. Sie wollte an so einem schönen Morgen keine Gedanken mehr über diesen Traum verschwenden und sprang aus ihrem Bett. Die Eule überbrachte ihr ein kleines Päckchen von ihren Eltern, das sie wieder aufmunterte. Selbstgemachte Kekse und einen langen Brief befand sich darin. Einer der Kekse gab sie der Eule bevor diese wieder zu ihren Artgenossen zurückkehrte. Aufmerksam las sie den Brief durch und verspürte ein wenig Heimweh. Als sie den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, war es zu spät um noch zu frühstücken.  
  
Also ging Ophelia ohne Frühstück runter zur Hagrids Hütte und die beiden apparierten ein wenig ausserhalb der Schule zur Winkelgasse. Die Gassen waren schon überfüllt mit Hexen und Zaubern als sie, sie betraten. Ophelia war von den vielen Länden begeistert. In der Schweiz gab es zwar auch eine Einkaufstrasse für Hexen und Zauberer aber diese war gegen die Winkelgasse nichts. Bei der Gringotts Bank machten sie ihren ersten Halt. Ophelia musste ihr Geld in Englisches Zaubergeld um tauschen bevor sie mit dem Einkauf beginnen konnte.   
  
Hagrid und Ophelia kauften bei _Flourish und Blotts_ ein paar Bücher ein, die Ophelia noch benötigte. Ausserdem kaufte sie noch Pergament, Tinte und einen neuen Federhalter. Im Schaufenster von Madam Malkin's Anzüge blieb sie stehen und betrachtete die schönen Abendkleider. Sie merkte erst jetzt, dass sie gar kein Festkleid hatte. „Na ja", dachte sie sich, „Wenn ich eins brauche, kann ich immer noch eins kaufen gehen." Beim Süssigkeitsladen verschwand Hagrid plötzlich und kam mit Süssigkeiten gefüllten Taschen zurück. Vor einem Kaffee tranken sie ein Butterbier und genossen den schönen sonnigen Tag. "Was ist eigentlich mit Snape los? Warum ist er so abwesend?" wollte sie von Hagrid wissen. „Seine Vergangenheit war sehr düster. Er hat schon Einiges durchgemacht, musst du wissen, aber praktisch niemand ausser Dumbledore kennt seine Geschichte. Er sollte es dir lieber selber einmal erzählen und bitte keine Fragen mehr über Snape, antwortete Hagrid und machte einen etwas angespannten Eindruck.  
  
Nach einem sonnigen Tag in der Winkelgasse apparierten sie zurück in die Schule.  
**  
**Die letzten Tage vor Schulbeginn verbrachte Ophelia in der grossen Bibliothek, wo sie den ganzen Tag hätte verbringen können, oder in ihrem Klassenzimmer, wo sie den Unterrichtsstoff zusammenstellte. Aber sie war immer mit ihren Gedanken bei Snape. Er war zwar nicht freundlich zu ihr, aber sie konnte in nicht aus ihren Gedanken streichen. Mit den anderen Lehrer verstand sie sich prächtig, aber wenn sie mit Snape ein paar Worte wechseln wollte, wich er ihr nur aus.  
  
Die Tage vergingen und als der Abend da war, wo die Schüler eintrafen, versammelten sich die Lehrer in der Grossen Halle und nahmen Platz an der Lehrertafel. Ophelia wollte sich setzen und merkte dass nur noch ein Platz frei war und zwar der neben Snape. Das kam ihr gerade gelegen, denn jetzt konnte sie mit Snape ein paar Worte wechseln und dieses Mal konnte er ihr nicht ausweichen. Sie setzte sich hin und schon strömten die neuen Schüler in die Halle. Ophelia hatte schon von dem sprechendem Hut gehört aber sie war trotzdem gespannt auf ihn. Nachdem die Auswahl der Häuser vorbei war, wurde Ophelia von Dumbledore den Schüler vorgestellt und diese begrüssten sie mit einem klatschendem Beifall. Jetzt waren die Teller voll mit leckerem Festessen gefüllt. Ophelia überlegte sich ein Thema, über das sie mit Snape reden konnte aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Mit grosser Überraschung stellte sie fest, dass Snape sich zu ihr gewannt hatte und mit leiser Stimme sie fragte: „Und, wie war es in Armenien?" Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass Snape mit ihr sprach. Durch seinen Blick wurde sie ganz schwach. Sie musste sich zusammenreissen, dass sie nicht anfing zu stottern. „Es war eine sehr interessante Zeit. Die Werwölfe zu studieren ist keine leichte Sache" entgegnete sie ihm. Sie konnte sich das nicht erklären. Noch nie wurde sie beim Anblick eines Mannes so nervös. Während dem Essen unterhielten sie sich noch weiter über die Werwölfe und es hatte den Anschein, dass es sich um ein gutes Thema handelte. Denn sie hatte ja schon viel gehört, dass Snape nicht gerade der gesprächigste Typ war.  
  
Irgendwie mochte sie Snape, auch wenn er ziemlich kalt zu ihr war. Nach dem Essen versammelten sich die Lehrer im Lehrerzimmer, um einen kleinen Schlaftrunk zu sich zu nehmen. Sogar Snape war anwesend, was Ophelia ziemlich erstaunte. Im Lehrerzimmer befand sich auf der einen Seite eine Stube mit einem riesigem, alter Kamin und bequeme Sofas, auf der anderen Seite Tische und Stühle wo die Lehrer arbeiten konnten. An den Wänden hingen Porträts von ehemaligen Hogwarts-Lehrern. Bei einer Tasse Tee unterhielten sie sich gut gelaunt und redeten über das kommende Schuljahr. Professor Trelawney, die Wahrsagen unterrichtete, konnte natürlich ihren Mund nicht halten und musste laut verkünden: „Dieses Jahr wird etwas Schreckliches passieren. Ich sah es genau in meiner Kristallkugel." Minerva lies ein kleines Lächeln. „Wenn du es so genau gesehen hast, was auf uns zu kommen wird, dann erzähl doch uns was uns so Schlimmes widerfahren wird." Die anderen Lehrer mussten lachen. Trelawney wurde rot im Gesicht und sagte kein Wörtchen mehr.  
Langsam wurde es spät und die Lehrer wünschten sich gute Nacht. Weil der Wohnraum von Ophelia in der gleichen Richtung war wie Snapes, machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg. Als der Moment kam, wo sie sich trennen mussten, wünschte Snape ihr eine gute Nacht. Ophelia schaute ihm nach, bis er am Ende des Ganges nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie wusste nicht warum Snape plötzlich Interesse für sie zeigte. Mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch ging sie ins Bett und freute sich auf ihre erste Schulstunde.   
  
Den Bauch gefüllt mit Frühstück machte sie sich am nächsten Tag auf zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Die Schüler warteten schon aufgeregt vor dem Klassenzimmer. Nach einer kurzen Bekanntmachung führte sie die Schüler ins neue Thema über Steinwichte ein und versprach ihnen das nächste Mal einen mitzubringen. Mit Snape verstand sie sich mit der Zeit besser. Er begrüsste sie, wenn sie sich auf den Gängen trafen, doch es hatte immer den Anschein dass ihn etwas bedrücken würde.  
  
Als Ophelia an einem späten Nachmittag die letzte Unterrichtsstunde vorbei hatte, hörte sie Schüler, die im Gang einen Radau veranstalteten. Sie ging auf die Menge zu um zu schauen was los war. Ein paar Slytherin Jungs richteten ihren Zauberstab auf die Gryffindor Schüler und wollten gerade einen fiesen Zauberspruch aussprechen als Ophelia gerade noch eingriffen konnte. „Was ist hier los?" fragte Ophelia aber niemand gab ihr Antwort. Jetzt tauchte auch Snape auf, der davon Wind bekommen hatte, und stellte sich neben Ophelia. „Was geht hier vor?" wollte er wissen. „Die Gryffindor haben angefangen. Sie wollten uns irgendwelche Zauber nachjagen" meldete sich ein Slytherin Junge der ein fieses Lächeln von sich gab, als Snape ihm den Rücken zukehrte. „30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", gab Snape bekannt. „Das ist nicht fair, Severus", schritt Ophelia ein „ich habe gesehen, was sich hier abgespielt hat. Deine Schüler haben ohne Grund ihren Zauberstab auf die Gryffindors gerichtet. Du kannst ihnen nicht einfach Punkte abziehen." „Oh doch, das kann ich", schnauzte er sie an. Doch Ophelia liess sich das nicht gefallen. „Wenn du Gryffindor 30 Punkte abziehst, dann ziehe ich Slytherin 50 Punkte ab." Das war Snape zu viel. Er sah so aus als würde er gleich explodieren. Seine Lippen zogen sich zusammen und dort wo einmal seine schönen, dunklen Augen waren, sah man nur noch kalten Hass. Noch nie hat sich ein Lehrer getraut, ihn vor seinen Schüler zu blamieren. „Na los, macht das ihr weiterkommt", fauchte Snape die Schüler an, die den Gang fluchtartig verliessen, als wäre ein Krieg ausgebrochen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren wandte er sich von Ophelia ab und lief schnurstracks in Richtung Kerker. Ihr tat es leid, Snape blamiert zu haben, vor allem jetzt, wo sie mit Snape langsam klar kam. Eigentlich hatte er aber nichts anderes verdient und sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Wohnraum.   
  
Unterdessen war Snape in seinen Räumen angekommen und knallte seine Tür zu seinem Wohnraum heftig zu. Vor dem Kamin ging er auf und ab. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er gerade von einem neuen Lehrer, und dann noch von einer Frau, so blamiert worden war. Er dachte noch eine Zeit darüber nach, doch schliesslich musste er feststellen, dass diese Frau einen starken Charakter hatte und irgendwie gefiel es ihm.  
  



	4. Das Duell

**4. Das Duell  
  
**Halloween rückte immer näher und im ganzen Schloss waren Fledermäuse und Kürbisse aufgehängt. Alle hatten gute Laune und freuten sich auf das Festmahl. Alle ausser Snape, der die Blamage immer noch nicht vergessen hatte. Er erschien auch nicht zum Essen und als Ophelia Minerva fragte, wo er bleibe, sagte sie nur kühl, dass es normal bei ihm sei. Das Essen am Halloween Abend verlief ohne Probleme, auch wenn Peeves andeutete, dass er einen Halloweenschocker auf Lager hätte, den man nicht so leicht wieder vergessen konnte. Zum Glück liess er es sein. Er hatte wohl Angst, dass er dann endgültig von der Schule verwiesen würde. Als sich die Festlichkeiten langsam ihrem Ende zu wandte, kehrte Ophelia in ihre Räume zurück.   
  
Gemütlich zog sie ihr Nachthemd an und legte sich schlafen, doch sie konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Mühsam wälzte sie sich hin und her und schliesslich stand sie wieder auf, zog ihren Morgenmantel über ihr Nachthemd an und verliess ihren Wohnraum, um ein wenig in der Schule herum zu spazieren. Verlaufen konnte sie sich nicht mehr, denn die Schule kannte sie jetzt in- und auswendig. Sie durchquerte die verlassenen, dunklen Gängen bis sie mit jemandem zusammen stiess. Snape stand vor ihr und trug einen schwarzen Pyjama – wie könnte es auch anders sein- und darüber einen dunkelgrauen Morgenmantel. Ophelia war überrascht, denn sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie Snape einmal so antreffen würde. "Was hast du mitten in der Nacht hier verloren?" fragte er mit kalter Stimme. "Das Gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen", antwortete sie ihm. "Na gut, ich konnte nicht schlafen und dachte einen Spaziergang durch die Schule würde nicht schaden. Und was hast du für einen Grund hier zu sein?" "Die Schüler!" Ophelia verstand nicht richtig was er damit meinte. "Kannst du dich ein wenig besser ausrücken", verlangte sie von ihm. "Ich habe mitbekommen, dass sich ein paar Schüler aus ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen heraus schleichen werden, um an irgendeinem verrückten Ort weiter zu feiern. Wahrscheinlich sind es Gryffindor Schüler oder die von Ravenclaw." "Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass es keine Schüler von dir sind?" "Weil meine Schüler im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häuser gut erzogen sind", schnauzte er sie an. "Du kannst aber nicht einfach Schüler beschuldigen, wenn du noch gar nicht weißt, ob sie schuld sind oder nicht. Du solltest weniger parteiisch sein und nicht nur deine Schüler bevorzugen. Und ausserdem sind sie ja noch Kinder und in ihrem Alter macht man halt so was. Du warst früher sicher auch mal nachts unterwegs." Snape wollte gerade sein Mund auf machen um etwas zu sagen, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Nein, Mister Perfekt hat sicher noch nie etwas gemacht, was gegen die Regeln verstossen hat." Das waren ihre letzten Worte und sie lief schnurstracks zurück zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Snape blieb mit offenem Mund stehen und schaute ihr nach. Noch nie hatte er eine Frau kennen gelernt, die so austeilen konnte. Er war wütend auf sie, aber zugleich beeindruckt von ihrem Potential. In dieser Nacht liess er das mit den Schülern sein und kehrte zu seinem Kerker zurück.   
  
Inzwischen lag Ophelia auf ihrem Bett und dachte über die Begegnung mit Snape noch mal nach. Ihr tat es nicht leid, dass sie in so angeschnauzt hatte. Jemand musste ihm das einmal sagen und vorhin hatte sich eine gute Gelegenheit dazu geboten. Sie wollte sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen und endlich fand sie ihren Schlaf doch noch.  
  
In den nächsten paar Tagen versuchte sie Snape auszuweichen und Snape ging es auch so.   
Es wurde kälter und die letzten sonnigen Tage verabschiedeten sich. Der Unterricht machte ihr grossen Spass und die Schüler arbeiteten fleissig mit. Sie zeigte ihnen wie man einen Entwaffnungszauber vornimmt und sie hatten einen grossen Spass daran. Die Schüler mochten ihre Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, denn ihr Unterricht war im Gegensatz zu den anderen Stunden abwechslungsreich und nicht so hart. Ophelia erzählte ihnen viel von ihrer Reise im Ausland und die Schüler zeigten ein grosses Interesse daran.  
  
Als die Unterrichtsstunde zu Ende war und sie sich schon auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen machen wollte, kam Shawn Hendriks, einer der Vertrauensschüler, auf sie zu. "Miss Own?" "Ja, was kann ich für dich tun?" "Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass Dumbledore Sie sprechen will. Er ist in seinem Büro." Ophelia hatte keine Ahnung weswegen Dumbledore mit ihr reden wollte. Sie bedankte sich bei Shawn und lief die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf. Vor der Tür klopfte sie und trat nach dem "Herein" ein. Zu ihrem entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass Snape auch anwesend war. "Guten Tag, Ophelia. Bitte, nimm doch Platz." Dumbledore sass an seinem Schreibtisch und Snape sass in einem der Sessel vor dem Pult. Als Ophelia in dem anderen Sessel Platz nahm, stand Snape auf lehnte gegen die Wand. "Nun, Albus was willst du mit mir besprechen?" "Ich habe mitbekommen, dass deine Schüler sehr begeistert sind von deinem Unterricht. Ihnen macht es grossen Spass zu duellieren und deshalb habe ich beschlossen, dass die Schüler einmal sehen sollten wie man richtig duelliert." "Das ist ja schön und gut aber an wen hast du dabei gedacht?" "Natürlich an dich......", Ophelia wusste genau wessen Namen jetzt kam, "und an Severus. Ihr kennt euch gut damit aus und ich bin mir sicher, dass wird eine gelungene Vorstellung." Über Albus Lippen machte sich ein grosses Lächeln breit, doch Ophelia war mulmig zu Mute. Sie und Snape beim Duellieren! Das würde gar nicht gut gehen. Doch Dumbledore sah so glücklich darüber aus. "Und ist Severus damit einverstanden?" Dumbledore blickte Stolz zu Snape hinüber, dessen schwarzen Augen funkelten. "Ja, er hat sich freiwillig dazu gemeldet. Du bist doch dabei oder?" Ophelia war sich nicht sicher ob sie da mitmachen sollte, aber sie wollte vor Snape keine Angst zeigen. "Natürlich bin ich dabei. Wann soll es losgehen?" "Morgen Nachmittag um 16 Uhr in der Grossen Halle."  
  
Sie sprachen noch weiter über den Ablauf von Morgen und schliesslich verliessen sie zusammen das Büro, um in der Grossen Halle das Nachtessen zu sich zu nehmen. Doch Ophelia hatte nach dieser Idee von Dumbledore keinen Appetit mehr. Sie verliess unauffällig die Grosse Halle und setzte sich mit einem Buch vor ihr Kamin. Lesen konnte sie aber nicht, denn sie war viel zu beschäftigt wegen dieser Duelliersache. Doch sie machte sich selber Mut, indem sie sich gut zuredete. "Diesem Kerl werde ich es schon noch zeigen und ausserdem kenne ich mich mit Duellen gut aus." Nach diesen Gedanken klappte sie ihr Buch zu und legte sich schlafen.   
  
Ophelia stand am nächsten Morgen ziemlich spät auf. Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück begrüssten die Schüler, die ansonsten immer aufgestellt und fröhlich wirkten, sie mit einem Ton, als wäre der Weltuntergang nahe. Ein paar der Schüler wünschten ihr sogar viel Glück. Es mussten wahrscheinlich schon alle wissen, dass sie heute Nachmittag beim Duellieren Snape gegenüberstand. Als sie die Grosse Halle betrat, warfen ihr die wenigen Schüler einen scheuen Blick zu. Ophelia marschierte stolz durch die Halle und setzte auf den freien Platz neben Dumbledore. "Guten Morgen, Ophelia. Bist du bereit für heute Nachmittag?" "Ja, das bin ich", antwortete sie und schenkte Dumbledore ein Lächeln.  
Die Unterrichtsstunden vergingen wie im Nu und es wurde langsam Zeit sich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle zu machen. Vor der kleinen Bühne, auf der normalerweise die Lehrertafel stand, versammelten sich die Schüler und waren gespannt. Ophelia trat auf die Bühne und sprach vor den Schülern.   
  
"Es freut mich, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seit. Es wird euch heute gezeigt, wie man exakt duelliert. Professor Dumbledore war der Meinung, damit ihr es richtig macht,  falls ihr euch irgendwann mal verteidigen müsst. Ich bitte Professor Snape auf die Bühne. Er wird mir dabei helfen."   
Snape kam auf die Bühne, warf seinen langen Umhang ab und stellte sich ein paar Meter entfernt neben Ophelia hin. "Als erstes zeigen wir euch, wie man exakt auf den anderen Spruch reagieren muss. Dabei muss beachtet werden, dass die Zauberstäbe auf der gleichen Höhe sind." Ophelia stellte sich hin und gab ein Nicken von sich. Nach einem kurzen Moment sagte Snape laut "Impedimento" und im gleichen Moment sagte Ophelia "Expelliarmus." Die Blitze knallten laut aufeinander als sie sich in der Mitte trafen. Ophelia wandte sich wieder den Schülern zu. "Seht ihr. Wenn ihr es richtig macht und wachsam seid, kann euch gar nichts passieren."   
  
Snape, der im Hintergrund stand, richtete sein Zauberstab auf Ophelia, die den Schülern die Folgen und Risiken eines Duells mitteilte. "Stupefy" sagte Snape laut und ein grüner Blitz raste aus seinem Stab und traf Ophelia in den Rücken. Versteinert stand sie da und machte keinen Wank mehr. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich. Er stellte sich neben die versteinerte Ophelia und schaute die Schüler an. "Seht ihr was passieren kann, wenn man nicht vorbereitet ist! Miss Own hat sich völlig falsch verhalten, aber wir wollen von ihr selber hören, was sie dazu sagen hat." Die Schüler fanden das ziemlich unfair, sagten aber nichts, denn Snape war ja für seine Punktabzüge bekannt. Snape richtete seinen Stab wieder auf Ophelia. Mit "Enerate" holte er sie wieder ins Leben zurück.   
  
Ophelia schaute ihn mit einem wütenden Blick an. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie zu hintergehen. Sie hatten den Ablauf genau mit Dumbledore besprochen. "Das wirst du mir büssen", sagte sie sich selber. Sie blickte ihn aber mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln an. "Was Professor Snape euch gezeigt hatte, war vollkommen richtig. Man soll nie dem Gegner den Rücken zukehren. Das wäre nun genug für heute. Ich hoffe, ihr habt etwas dabei gelernt. Bitte einen Applaus für Professor Snape." Die verblüfften Schüler fingen an zu klatschen und Ophelia lief ans Ende der Bühne. Snape, der mit gekreuzten Armen immer noch am gleichen Ort stand, schaute stolz zu den Schülern hinunter. Bevor Ophelia die Bühne verliess, richtete sie ihr Zauberstab auf Snape und sagte "Tarantallegra". Der Blitz traf Snape und er fing an Foxtrott zu tanzen. Die Schüler konnten vor Lachen fast nicht mehr stehen. Ophelia kam mit einem schelmischen Lächeln zurück und schaute ihm amüsiert zu. "Und noch etwas. Wenn ihr denkt, dass euer Gegner schon die Nase voll hat, dann liegt ihr falsch. Denn der Gegner wird dann erst richtig angreifen. Auch das solltet ihr wissen." Ophelia sprach den Gegenzauber und Snape blieb stehen. Die Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und er sah sie mit Hass in den Augen an. Ophelia wandte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. "Ich danke Ihnen, Professor, für ihre Mithilfe."   
Das waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie die Bühne verliess und aus der Halle schritt. Snape blieb gedemütigt zurück. Es war ihm so peinlich, dass die Schüler ihn Foxtrott tanzen sahen. Einmal mehr hatte diese Lehrerin es geschafft, ihn zu blamieren. Er lief mit gereizter Miene in seinen Kerker und mit einem gewaltigen Knall machte er die Türe hinter sich zu.  
  
"Dem habe ich es richtig gezeigt." Mit diesen Worten lief Ophelia in ihre Wohnräume und verschwendete keine Gedanken mehr an Snape.  
  



	5. Erzählstunden um Mitternacht

****

5. Erzählstunden um Mitternacht  
  
Eines kalten Wintermorgens lud Dumbledore Ophelia zum Tee in sein Büro ein und sie wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Dumbledore schaute sie durch seine Halbmondbrille an. "Ich habe mitbekommen, dass du und Severus nicht mehr so gut miteinander auskommt. Am Anfang war es mir, dass es auf der Weg der Besserung war, oder habe ich mich da getäuscht?" "Nein, dass siehst du schon Richtig. Severus und ich haben in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, weil wir ein paar mal mächtigen Streit hatten." "Ist es denn wert mit ihm Streit zu haben? Ihr werdet noch lange an dieser Schule unterrichten und wäre es dann nicht einfacher miteinander auszukommen?" "Sicher, du hast recht. Sobald ich ihn sehe, werde ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen."  
  
Ihr lag wirklich viel daran sich mit Snape zu versöhnen und mit der Zeit tat es ihr auch leid ihn blamiert zu haben, aber wenn sie sich entschuldigen musste, dann nur wenn Snape es auch tun würde.  
  
Nach dem Teepläuschchen mit Dumbledore ging sie zu ihrem Klassenzimmer, um ein paar Bücher und die Hausaufgaben der Schüler zu holen. Schwer bepackt lief sie zu ihrem Wohnraum. Sie musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht hinfiel, denn die Bücher versperrt ihr die Sicht. Als sie um Ecke wollte, passierte es. "Päääng" und die Bücher flogen durch die Luft. Ophelia landete auf dem harten Boden. Schon wieder war sie mit Snape zusammengestossen, der eilig um die Ecke geschossen kam. Er sah sie mit Hass an, zögerte einen kurzen Moment, aber reichte ihr dann trotzdem die Hand um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. "Entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht gesehen. Die Bücher haben mir die Sicht verdeckt." Snape sagte nichts. Er half ihr die Bücher aufzuheben und wollte gerade weg laufen, als Ophelia ihn zurückhielt. "Bitte warte einen Moment. Ich will mich noch entschuldigen wegen dieser Sache in der Nacht an Halloween. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschnauzt habe und das ich dich vor den Schülern Foxtrott hab tanzen lassen." Ophelia wartete auf die Entschuldigung von Snape, denn schliesslich hatte sie ja recht mit dem was sie gesagt hatte. Aber von Snape kam keine Entschuldigung sondern nur ein: "Also, dann hätten wir das geklärt." Ophelia konnte es nicht glauben. Sie erwartete nur eine einfache Entschuldigung, aber das war wahrscheinlich zu viel für ihn. "Jetzt habe ich die Nase voll von dir. Ich entschuldige mich bei dir und von dir kommt nur ein lausiges "Also, dann hätten wir das geklärt!". Was hast du für ein Problem? Hast du was gegen mich? Du solltest dringend mal mit jemanden in Ruhe über deine Vergangenheit reden bevor sie dich noch auffrisst." Dieser Satz rutschte ihr einfach so heraus und ihr war bewusst, dass sie seine Vergangenheit nicht erwähnen hätte sollen.  
  
Sie wollte schon weglaufen, als sie sich noch mal zu ihm wandte und sagte: "Und ausserdem würde es nicht schaden, wenn du mal Lächeln würdest, denn ich könnte mir vorstellen ,dass sich unter dieser kalten Persönlichkeit ein wunderschönes Lächeln verbirgt." Opehlia lief davon und Snape schaute ihr misstrauisch nach.   
  
Anstatt in die grosse Halle zum Nachtessen zu gehen, nahm sie ein heisses Bad. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder Snape begegnen. Lange lag sie in der Wanne und als ihre Haut langsam anfing sich aufzulösen, zog sie ihr Nachthemd an und fing an die Aufgaben der Schüler zu korrigieren. Es war schon spät und der Regen prasselte stark an die Fenster, als sie plötzlich ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Sie zog schnell ihren Morgenmantel über und lief zur Tür. Draussen stand Snape, nur mit Pyjama und Morgenmantel bekleidet, und sah sie mit grossen Augen an. Ophelia wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Sie war schon fast dabei die Türe vor seiner Nase zu zuschlagen, aber etwas machte den Anschein, dass er etwas los werden wollte.   
  
"Komm doch rein, sonst wirst du dich in dem kalten Gang erkälten." Snape trat in den warmen Raum.   
"Bitte, nimm doch Platz", und Snape setzte sich auf eines der Sofas, der vor dem Kamin stand. "Ich habe frischen Tee gemacht, willst du auch eine Tasse?" "Gerne", antwortete er. Als Ophelia sich auf das andere Sofa gegenüber setzte fragte sie ihn: "Was hat dich zu mir geführt?" "Du sagtest heute zu mir, ich solle mit jemanden über meine Vergangenheit sprechen und als ich bei dir noch Licht brennen sah, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dir." "Und warum bist du gerade zu mir gekommen?" "Weil Dumbledore meine Vergangenheit kennt, aber er meinte ich solle meine Vergangenheit mit einer weiteren Person teilen und nur du kamst für mich in Frage." Ophelia war geehrt als sie das hörte. "Und warum gerade ich, wenn ich fragen darf?" "Du hast schon vieles durchgemacht auf deinen Reisen. Hast qualvolle Stunden erlitten und ausserdem bist du eine starke Persönlichkeit. Ich glaube du wirst mich verstehen." Ophelia war von Snape überrascht. Das er ihr freiwillig über seine Vergangenheit erzählen will, erstaunte sie sehr.   
  
Sie war gespannt, was Snape zu berichten hatte und hörte ihm gespannt zu. Snape fing mit seiner Schulzeit an, die nicht gerade erfreulich war, von seinem Übertritt zu Voldemorts Anhänger und von seinem Todesser mal. Er erzählte von seinen vielen Leiden, die er erleiden musste und dass er schon viele Muggel auf dem Gewissen hat. Dass er Nachts oft nicht gut schlafen kann, weil sich vor seinen Augen schreckliche Sachen abspielen. Er gestand ihr auch, dass er die schönen Dinge im Leben nicht mehr so richtig geniessen kann und auch deshalb nicht gerade der freundlichste Mensch ist.   
  
Während Snape seine Geschichte erzählte, zauberte Ophelia immer wieder frischen Tee in die Tassen. Die Beiden sassen auch nicht mehr so steif auf ihren Plätzen, sondern jeder hatte es sich auf seinem Sofa gemütlich gemacht.  
  
Ophelia sass nur da und hörte ihm zu und stellte keine Fragen. Als das Feuer im Kamin langsam erlosch und die Morgendämmerung einbrach, beendete Snape seine Geschichte und einige Minute lang herrschte still schweigen. Ophelia war sprachlos. Sie konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass Snape mit so einer traurigen Geschichte bei ihr ankam.   
  
"Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast. Ich hoffe du bist nicht allzu geschockt!" Auch wenn Ophelia schon vieles durchmachen wusste, war sie doch ein klein wenig geschockt. "Ich bin froh, dass du mir deine Vergangenheit anvertraut hast und wenn du mal wieder jemand brauchst zum zuhören, ich bin immer für dich da." Snape war froh darüber, dass Ophelia so reagierte. Er befürchtete schon, dass sie ihn nie wieder anblicken würde. "Ich mache mich jetzt besser auf den Weg. Du solltest dich noch ein wenig hinlegen bevor der Unterricht beginnt." Ophelia begleitete ihn noch bis zur Tür und mit müden Augen, die fast zufielen, verabschiedeten sie sich. Snape machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Kerker. Mit den Gedanken, die in ihr wie wild herum schwirrten, legte sie sich aufs Bett und hoffte sie könne noch ein paar Stunden Schlafen.   
  
Nach diesem Abend verstanden sich Ophelia und Snape besser. Sie zündeten sich nicht mehr gegenseitig an und unterhielte sich über die verschiedensten Dinge. Eines Abend nach dem Essen, als Ophelia zu ihrem Wohnraum wollte, hielt Snape sie zurück. "Ich will dir noch etwas zeigen. Es ist ein kleines Dankeschön für den gestrigen Abend."   
  
Er führte sie zum höchsten Turm hinauf, dort wo normalerweise der Astronomie Unterricht stattfand. Snape lief zum Teleskop und richtete es zum Himmel. "Etwas schönes ist mir aus meiner Vergangenheit in Erinnerung geblieben. Es findet nur alle 20 Jahre statt und dieser Moment will ich mit dir Teilen. Komm und schau durch das Teleskop. Du wirst einen blau leuchtenden Stern sehen." Ophelia blickte durch das Teleskop und erblickte ihn. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie so einen schönen Stern gesehen. "Was ist das für ein Stern?" "Es ist der Noria Stern. Man sieht in nur in unserer Welt. Für die Muggel existiert der Stern gar nicht. Er erscheint nur alle 20 Jahre, aber viele kennen ihn nicht." "Und was für eine Bedeutung hat der Stern?" "Man sagt, dass jeder der ihm in dieser Nacht seine Achtung schenkt mit Glück beschenkt wird. Diesem wird etwas wunderbares widerfahren." "So eine Art Glücksstern", betonte Ophelia. "Ja, so könnte man ihn nennen."   
  
Beide standen noch eine Weile stillschweigend da und blickten in den Himmel, bis Snape sich zu Ophelia wandte. "Komm, es ist besser wir gehen wieder nach unten. Ich will nicht, dass du dir eine Erkältung einfängst." Ophelia blickte Snape in die Augen. "Vielen Dank, dass du mich hier hinauf gebracht hast. Es war ein wunderschönes Erlebnis." Sie liefen zusammen zurück in Richtung Schlafsäle und wünschten sich gute Nacht.  
  
In Ophelia kribbelte es ganz stark. Dieser kalte Mann konnte auch sensibel sein. Aber sie machte sich keine grosse Hoffnungen, denn sie unterrichteten an der gleichen Schule und waren nur Arbeitskollegen.  
  
A/N: Dieses Kapitel hat mir ein wenig Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Vor allem bei der Szene, wo Snape über seine Vergangenheit spricht. Also wenn diese Szene nicht so super zu lesen ist, dann tut es mir leid. Und vor allem stellte ich mir die Frage, ob Snape das wirklich machen würde. So wie ich Snape kenne, wahrscheinlich nicht aber was solls, es ist ja nur eine Geschichte. Hoffe trotzdem, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefällt.  
Und noch ein grosses Dankeschön an die liebe Nala, die dem Stern den schönen Namen "Noria" gegeben hat.

Eure Ophelia


	6. Nachhilfe im Schlittschuhlaufen

So, bitte schön, das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spass! :)**  
  
  
  
6. Nachhilfe im Schlittschuhlaufen  
  
**Die Wochen vergingen und der erste Schnee fiel vom Himmel. Weihnachten rückte immer näher und am letzten Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien fand der jährliche Weihnachtsmarkt in Hogsmeade statt.   
  
Ophelia war nicht die Einzige, die sich riesig darauf freute, auch die Schüler wahren nervös, denn er fand am Abend statt und das war die einzige Möglichkeit für sie an einem Abend auszugehen. Das war natürlich auch eine gute Möglichkeit die Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen.   
  
Wie alle Anderen auch, machte sich Ophelia für den Markt parat. Sie zog über ihr Kleid, ihr Wintermantel an und um den Hals wickelte sie einen schneeweissen Schal. Handschuhe durften bei dieser Kälte natürlich auch nicht fehlen. Die Lehrer trafen sich in der Eingangshalle, um zusammen nach Hogsmeade zu laufen. Als alle Lehrer anwesend wahren, fiel Ophelia auf, dass Snape nicht anwesend war. Es war der schönste Zauberweihnachtsmarkt in ganz England und niemand wollte ihn natürlich verpassen. Ophelia stellte sich neben Minerva. "Kommt Severus denn nicht mit? Er verbringt doch nicht etwa den Abend damit in seinem Kerker irgendwelche Tränke zusammen zu brauen!" "Ich denke schon. Er kommt nie mit an den Weihnachtsmarkt. Seit Jahren hat er ihn nicht mehr besucht."   
  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Die ganze Schule besuchte den Weihnachtsmarkt, nur der Zaubertrankmeister sass in seinem Kerker und arbeitete. "Ich werde zu ihm runtergehen und ihn überreden mitzukommen. Geht ihr schon mal voraus." Minerva sah sie mit grossen Augen an. "Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück dabei", und die Lehrer verliessen das Schloss.   
  
Ophelia stieg die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter und klopfte an die Tür zu Snapes Büro. Doch niemand gab Antwort. Sie öffnete leise die Tür und trat ins Büro hinein. Es war dunkel, nur das Feuer im Kamin gab ein wenig Licht. Erst jetzt sah sie Snape, der in einem der Sessel sass, mit einem Weinglas in der Hand und ins Feuer blickte. Langsam näherte sie sich im ihn und gab ein kleines Husten von sich um die Aufmerksamkeit von Snape zu wecken. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und stellte das Weinglas auf den Tisch. Mit düsterem Blick schaute er sie an, doch Ophelia lies sich nicht einschüchtern und sprach sanft zu ihm. "Entschuldige, dass ich so hereinplatze aber du hast mein Klopfen nicht gehört und da dachte ich.....". "Was kann ich für dich tun?" Schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. Ophelia versuchte so freundlich wie möglich zu wirken, was ihr aber bei diesem Anblick von Snape schwer fiel. "Ich will dich dazu ermutigen mit zum Weihnachtsmarkt zu kommen. Alle sind schon auf den Weg dorthin und du solltest nicht alleine hier unten sitzen." "Nein, lieber nicht", gab er als Antwort. Doch Ophelia lies nicht locker. "Ach komm schon. Es wird sicher toll." Snape hatte wirklich keine Lust dazu aber bei diesem Anblick von Ophelia wurde er schwach. "Na gut", nörgelte er, "gehen wir." Er schnappte sich seinen Umhang und band seinen Schal um den Hals. Sie verliessen zusammen die Schule und liefen in Richtung Hogsmeade.   
  
Zum Glück wusste Snape den Weg, denn Ophelia war noch nie in Hogsmeade. Am Anfang liefen sie schweigsam durch den Schnee, doch mit der Zeit wurden sie gesprächiger. Nach einem langen Fussmarsch erreichten sie die Gassen von Hogsmeade. Ophelia kam sich vor wie in einem Märchen. Die Dächer waren wunderschön geschmückt und die Marktstände waren liebevoll eingerichtet. Es duftete nach Lebkuchen und Butterbier. Überall tummelten sich Schüler herum die Geschenke für ihre Familie und Freunde kauften.   
  
Ophelia und Severus erblickten Albus und Minerva und stellten sich zu ihnen hin. Die Beiden standen vor einem Stand, der die verschiedensten Arten von Hüten besass. Dumbledore probierte eine alberne rote Weihnachtsmannmütze, mit einer kleinen Klingel am Zipfel, an. "Und wie findest du sie?", fragte er Minerva. Minerva schaute Ophelia an, die geraden mit Snape den Stand erreichte. Ophelia musste sich die Hand vors Mund nehmen um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen und Minerva ging es auch so. Dumbledore sah mit der Mütze niedlich aus und konnte sogar dem Weihnachtsmann damit Konkurrenz machen. "Sie ist wunderschön", sagte Minerva grinsend und Albus blickte fragend zu Ophelia. "Ja sie ist wirklich toll, die solltest du kaufen." "Und was meinst du dazu Severus?" Snape sah Dumbledore kritisch an. "Tut mir leid Albus, aber sie sieht einfach albern aus." Dumbledore musste schmunzeln. "Ich nehme sie trotzdem", und er bezahlte die Mütze.   
  
Sie schlenderten den Ständen nach und Ophelia war begeistert von den vielen kleinen schönen Dingen. Für ihren Vater kaufte sie eine Duftlampe, die alle Düfte die man sich nur vorstellen kann beinhaltete und für ihre Mutter kaufte sie ein schönes Malset. Natürlich durfte sie ihre Freundin Nala nicht vergessen. Ophelia kaufte ihr eine mysteriöse Schneekugel, die ihr die verschiedensten Sachen zeigten. Am Süssigkeitenstand des Honigtopfs kaufte sie Schokofrösche, Bertie Botts Bohnen, Lakritzzaubetstäbe und vieles mehr. Snape beobachtete sie scharf und begleitete sie überall hin. Doch er selber kaufte nichts. Für Weihnachten hatte er nicht viel übrig. Schon seit vielen Jahren feierte er keine richtigen Weihnachten mehr. Aber es machte ihm grossen Spass Ophelia zu zuschauen, wie sie mit Freude einkaufte. Bevor sie zurück zum Schloss liefen, tranken die Lehrer zusammen bei Rosmerta Glühwein. Hagrid musste schon ein paar Gläser intus haben, den er schwankte ein wenig beim laufen.   
  
Spät am Abend machten sich die Schüler, gefolgt von den Lehrern, zur Schule auf. Auf dem Weg gab es eine Schneeballschlacht zwischen den Schülern und Ausversehen traf ein riesiger Schneeball ausgerechnet Snape. Sein Mantel war voll mit Schnee. Ophelia, die neben ihm her ging, fand es komisch, doch nach Snapes Gesichtsausdruckes fand er das nicht so toll. "Hm, diese Kinder! Können die denn nicht aufpassen." Über Ophelias Lippen kam ein Lächeln. "Sei doch nicht so stur. Das ist ja nur Schnee." Ophelia half ihm den Schnee von seinem Mantel abzuklopfen und sie liefen zusammen weiter. "Wie feierst du Weihnachten, wenn ich fragen darf? Besuchst du deine Familie?", wollte Ophelia wissen. "Ich bleibe in Hogwarts. Zu meiner Familie habe ich fast keinen Kontakt mehr und ausserdem waren meine Eltern früher nicht gerade begeistert von Weihnachten und deshalb liessen wir es damals sein." Ophelia beschloss keine Fragen mehr über Snapes Vergangenheit zu stellen. Sie schlossen sich wieder den anderen Lehrern an und schon bald erreichten sie die Schule. Snape bereute überhaupt nicht, dass er mit gekommen war. Er fand es wunderschön mit Ophelia zusammen den Ständen nach zu flanieren. Er mochte sie sehr und wenn er an sie dachte, brannte ein Feuer in ihm. Seit Jahren hatte er dieses Gefühl nicht mehr gespürt. Er versuchte dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihm nicht. "Könnte denn eine so wundervolle Frau ihn lieben?"   
  
Eigentlich wollte Ophelia an Weihnachten nach Hause zu ihren Eltern fahren, aber Dumbledore konnte sie überreden zu bleiben, weil nur wenige der Lehrer bleiben konnten.  
  
Am Weihnachtstag half sie mit das Schloss zu schmücken. Die Grosse Halle war voll mit Weihnachtsbäumen und ein herrlicher Duft erfüllte die Schule. Am Weihnachtstag, als Ophelia aufwachte, lagen Päckchen vor ihrem Kamin. Freunde und Familie hatten ihr welche zu kommen lassen. Eifrig packte sie ihre Geschenke aus und freute sich über jede Kleinigkeit. Nach dem herrlichen Frühstück machte sie ein Spaziergang mit Dumbledore und anschliessend bauten sie einen Schneemann. Gerade als die Beiden mit dem Schneemann fertig waren, kam Minerva mit Schlittschuhen auf der Schulter zu ihnen. "Habt ihr nicht Lust mit zu kommen um ein paar Runden Schlittschuh zu laufen? Der See ist jetzt richtig zugefroren und wartet darauf, befahren zu werden."   
"Da musst du uns nicht zweimal fragen. Natürlich sind wir dabei", sagte Dumbledore begeistert. Ophelia war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich mit machen sollte. Denn sie konnte sich auf diesen Dingern nicht lange auf dem Eis halten. Doch sie wollte die Beiden nicht enttäuschen und folgte ihnen zum See hinunter. Die Drei zogen ihre Schlittschuhe an und sagten einen Zauberspruch, der die Schnürsenkel verknotete. Zusammen betraten sie das Eis und während Minerva und Dumbledore ohne Probleme über das Eis gleiteten, musste sich Ophelia schwer Mühe geben um nicht auf dem Eis zu landen. Irgendwann hatte sie genug und setzte sich auf eine Bank direkt am Ufer und schaute den Beiden zu. Es sah so aus, als wären sie ihn ihrem Element. Die verschiedensten Arten von Pirouetten machten sie auf dem Eis und sie konnten es nicht lassen, ein Tänzchen zu zweit ab zu halten.  
Es war erstaunlich, wie fit Dumbledore noch in diesem Alter war, dachte sich Ophelia und schaute ihnen weiterhin gespannt zu.   
  
"Na, schon genug vom Schlittschuh laufen?", sagte eine dunkle Stimme hinter Ophelia. Sie drehte sich um und hinter ihr stand Snape, auch mit einem paar Schlittschuhe auf dem Rücken, und lächelte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. "Oh, hallo Severus." Sie war erstaunt darüber, dass Snape hier auftauchte. Er setzte sich neben Ophelia auf die Bank und zog seine Schlittschuhe an. Danach trat er auf das Eis und gleitete über das Eis, als hätte er noch nie etwas anderes gemacht. Edel und stolz fuhr er über das Eis ohne einmal auszurutschen. Ophelia beobachtete jetzt nicht mehr Minerva und Dumbledore, sonder schaute Snape mit Begeisterung zu und bekam Gänsehaut bei seinem Anblick. Sein Mantel flog hinter ihm her und seine Haare wehten hin und her. Sie konnte von seinem Anblick nicht genug kriegen und wünschte sich in diesem Moment nur eines und zwar mit ihm zusammen über das Eis zu geleiten. Eines war sie sich sicher. Sie könnte ihm Tage lang dabei zusehen. Als er dann plötzlich zu ihr hinüber kam, wurde sie nervös. "Warum bist du nicht auf dem Eis?", wollte er wissen. "Na ja, weißt du, ich bin nicht gerade die beste Schlittschuhläuferin." Dieser Moment war ihr so peinlich. "Wieso war sie nicht öfters zum Schlittschuhlaufen gegangen", dachte sie sich. Ein Kräuseln ging über Snapes Lippe. Er reichte Ophelia seine Hand. "Na komm. Ich kann nicht zu sehen wie du alleine hier sitzt, während wir Spass auf dem Eis haben. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht fallen lassen werde." "Ich halte das für keine gute Idee", sagte sie ihm doch sie konnte sein Angebot nicht abschlagen und ergriff seine ausgestreckte Hand. Hand in Hand betraten sie das Eis. Ophelia gab sich die grösste Mühe, um nicht vor Snape auf dem Eis zu landen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen stellte sie fest, dass es ohne Probleme ging. Als hätte man ihr verzauberte Schlittschuhe angelegt, gleitete sie elegant mit Snape über das Eis. Wie er es versprochen hatte, lies er sie nicht fallen und hielt sie mit seiner Hand fest. Sie vergassen alles um sich herum und als wären sie nur noch zu zweit auf der Welt, tanzten sie miteinander über das Eis. Eine wunderschöne Musik hörte Ophelia und sie fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Sie umklammerte Severus ganz fest, denn sie hatte zu grosse Angst aus diesem schönem Traum aufzuwachen. Als die Musik langsam zu ende ging, hörten sie auf zu tanzen und schauten sich um. Die Dunkelheit war schon eingebrochen und von Minerva und Albus war nichts mehr zu sehen. "Wir sollten uns langsam zum Schloss begeben und uns für das Weihnachtsessen parat machen", sagte Snape. Ophelia war damit einverstanden und sie liefen zum Schloss empor.  
  
Ihre Wege trennten sich, als sie sich in ihre Wohnräume zurückzogen um sich fertig zu machen. Ophelia stand gut gelaunt im Bad und dachte über das Geschehnis vom Nachmittag nach. "Hatte Severus einen Zauber angewandt, dass sie plötzlich so gut Schlittschuhlaufen konnte oder war es, weil Severus an ihrer Seite war. Und von wo kam diese Musik? Was empfand er für sie? Am Anfang war er so kalt zu ihr und jetzt tanzte er mit ihr Walzer!" All diese Fragen schwirrten in ihren Gedanken herum, aber sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Sie wollte sich keine grossen Gedanken mehr darüber machen und zog sich an.  
  
Ophelia erreichte die Grosse Halle. Es waren nicht viele Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben, aber die da waren, sassen an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich über ihre Geschenke. Sie setzte sich neben Dumbledore, der seine neue alberner rote Weihnachtsmütze trug. Das Essen war köstlich. Sie schlugen sich die Bäuche so voll, dass es keinem mehr gelang aufzustehen. Als sie es schlussendlich doch noch schafften ins Lehrerzimmer zu gelangen, um einen Schluck Wein zu trinken, nahm Dumbledore Ophelia zur Seite. "Na, wie waren deine Privatstunden im Schlittschuh laufen?" Ophelia wurde ganz verlegen und wusste nicht was antworten. Dumbledore bemerkte ihre Lage. "Ich hoffe ihr habt es genossen." Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich von ihr ab und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Sie dachte nochmals über den vergangenen Nachmittag nach und stellte fest, dass Severus und sie wirklich alles um sich herum vergessen hatten und sogar auch Minerva und Albus konnten sie davon nicht abhalten.  
  
Alle machten es sich gemütlich und es wurde so einiges erzählt. Die leeren Weinflaschen wurden immer mehr und Dumbledore bekam rote Backen und hörte nicht mehr auf zu kichern.   
  
Es wurde spät, bis sich alle in ihre Wohnräume zurück gezogen hatten. Ophelia und Severus liefen stillschweigend zusammen zu ihren Wohnräumen. Doch sie wünschten sich nur gute Nacht, als sich ihre Wege trennten.


	7. Der Angriff

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Im Moment komme ich fast nicht mehr zum Schreiben, weil ich kurz vor der Lehrabschlussprüfung stehe. Aber ich werde mich beeilen, damit es schnell weiter geht.  
Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es und viel Spass beim Lesen.**  
  
  
  
7. Der Angriff  
  
**Einen grossen Teil der restlichen Ferientage verbrachte Ophelia gemütlich in ihren Räumen, um mal wieder ungestört lesen zu können, oder sie verbrachte die freie Zeit mit Snape, indem sie zusammen vor dem Kamin sassen und plauderten oder Spaziergänge über die Ländereien von Hogwarts machten. Ophelia hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich mit Snape so gut Unterhalten konnte.  
  
Eines nachts wachte sie auf, denn ihr Bauch knurrte wie verrückt. Sie beschloss einen Spaziergang in die Küche zu machen, um einen kleinen Nachtimbiss zu sich zu nehmen. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln und zog ihren warmen Morgenmantel über. Mit einem Kerzenleuchter in der Hand machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Küche. Als sie vor dem Portrait mit der Fruchtschale stand, fiel ihr das Passwort nicht mehr ein. "Bananenkuchen, Apfelbaum, Kirschtorte...", sie probierte alles aus, was ihr in den Sinn kam, doch das Portrait öffnete sich nicht.   
  
"Du musst die Birne kitzeln." Ophelia drehte sich um. Snape stand ein paar Meter weiter hinter ihr und schaute ihr amüsiert zu. "Schläft dieser Mann denn nie!" Ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Jedes Mal, wenn sie nachts unterwegs war, traf sie ihn an. "Danke für den Tipp." Ophelia schaute ihn mit einem schmunzelnden Lächeln an. Es war ihr ein wenig peinlich. Warum kam sie nicht selber auf die Idee, die Birne zu kitzeln. Snape wollte gerade denn Gang verlassen, als ihn Ophelias Worte zurück hielten. "Ähm, ich wollte mir einen kleinen Nachtimbiss gönnen. Hättest du nicht Lust mir Gesellschaft zu leisten? Ich könnte uns Sandwiches machen." "Nein danke, ich sollte mich langsam schlafen legen". "Ach komm schon. Du musst unbedingt meine Sandwiches probieren, die werden dir schmecken." Ophelia sah ihm an, dass er einen strengen, langen Arbeitstag hinter sich hatte, doch sie wollte nicht locker lassen. Snape wollte nicht so recht aber die Sandwiches tönten verlockend und ausserdem konnte er wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht schlafen. Er überlegte kurz und schritt dann auf Ophelia zu. Sie betraten nacheinander die leere Küche. Die Hauselfen waren um diese Zeit schon lange am Schlafen. Ophelia war zwar zum ersten Mal in dieser grossen Küche, aber sie fand sich ganz gut zu recht. Snape nahm zwei Teller aus dem Schrank, während Ophelia die Zutaten zusammen suchte. Er beobachtete sie kritisch, denn eigentlich wäre er jetzt lieber schlummernd in seinem Bett.   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Sandwiches fertig auf den Tellern lagen. Ophelia, die noch Kakao zubereitet hatte, schenkte diesen in zwei Tassen ein und stellte die ebenfalls auf den Tisch. Snape schaute nicht gerade freundlich in die Tasse hinein. Er musste seit Jahren keinen Kakao mehr getrunken haben und er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie er schmeckte. Irgendwie fand er es auch kindisch. Er hätte jetzt lieber einen starken Whisky oder so. Doch nach dem ersten Schluck schmeckte sie ihm wunderbar. Die Sandwiches schmeckten ebenfalls wunderbar und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zum letzten mal so gute gegessen hatte. Sie assen stillschweigend ihren Imbiss auf. Schliesslich verliessen sie die Küche und wünschten sich gute Nacht. Snape bereute es ganz und gar nicht, dass er jetzt weniger Schlaf hatte. Die Sandwiches hatten im gut getan und er war einmal mehr von Ophelia beeindruckt.   
  
Das Essen am Silvesterabend war etwas Spezielles. Am Tisch wurden Partyknaller losgelassen und es wurde viel getrunken. Als sie das Essen beendet hatten, versammelten sich die Lehrer und die wenigen Schüler auf dem höchsten Turm der Schule und schauten dem Feuerwerk zu, dass Hagrid vorbereitet hatte. In den verschiedensten Farben und Formen brannten die Feuerwerke am Himmel und eine schöne klassische Musik hallte aus dem Schloss. Snape, der entfernt von Ophelia stand, schaute sie an, während sie in den Himmel blickte. Ihre Haare wehten im leichten Wind und ihr Gesicht war mit einem Lächeln versehen. Snape fühlte wieder dieses Kribbeln in sich. Für ihn war Ophelia etwas Spezielles. Für ihn war sie vollkommen. Sie war hübsch, intelligent und stark. Doch er machte sich keine grossen Hoffnungen, denn sie würde seine Gefühle sowieso nicht erwidern. Ophelia hätte einen Besseren verdient als ihn.  
  
Das Feuerwerk ging langsam dem Ende zu. Zurück im warmen Zimmer stiessen sie zusammen mit einem Glas Glühwein an und feierten das neue Jahr. In leicht angesäuseltem Zustand und Papierschlangen in den Haaren versuchten sie ihren Weg Richtung Wohnraum zu finden.   
  
Eines Abends, als die Schule wieder begonnen hatte, lag Ophelia auf einem der Sofas im leeren Lehrerzimmer und las die Aufsätze der Schüler durch. Nach einer Weile war sie auch schon eingenickt.   
  
"Ophelia wach auf." Snape sass neben Ophelia und versuchte sie zu wecken. Er brauchte einen Moment bis sie die Augen aufmachte. Schweissperlen liefen ihr das bleiche Gesicht herab. "Geht es dir gut? Hattest du Alpträume?" Ophelia sah ihn an. "Ich weiss nicht. Ich kann mich an fast nichts mehr erinnern. Diese Träume habe ich nicht zum ersten Mal. Es sind immer die gleichen Gestalten in meinen Träumen, aber ich kann sie nicht beschreiben." Ophelia könnte die Gestalten genau beschreiben, wenn sie wollte. All das in ihren Träumen hatte sie mit erlebt. Aber sie war noch nicht bereit um mit einem "Fremden" darüber zu reden.  
"Du solltest mit Albus darüber reden. Er kann dir vielleicht weiterhelfen". "Nein, ist schon gut. Ich will nicht, dass er sich Sorgen um mich macht. Was ich brauche ist eine heisse Dusche und ein bequemes Bett, wo ich in Ruhe schlafen kann. Snape half ihr aufzustehen und begleitete sie zu ihrem Wohnraum. "Kann ich für dich noch etwas tun?" Fragte er, als sie vor der Tür standen . "Nein danke, denn Rest schaffe ich noch selber. Danke, dass du mich begleitet hast." "Falls du noch irgend etwas brauchst, dann lass es mich wissen." Sie verabschiedeten sich und Ophelia legte sich auf ihr Bett.   
Die Träume suchten sie jetzt schon öfters heim. "Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten? Sollte sie wirklich mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen? Das wird sicher bald vorbei gehen", dachte sie und schon war sie eingeschlafen.   
  
Der nächste Tag war ein verschneiter Wintertag. Niemand konnte sich so richtig auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, denn man wollte lieber draussen im Schnee herum toben oder gemütlich an einem Kamin ein Buch lesen. Es war schon fast wieder Abendessenszeit, als ein Schrei von draussen durch das Schloss hallte. Die Schüler wollten nachsehen, was passiert war und rannten nach draussen. In der Nähe des Gewächshauses lagen drei Schüler bewusstlos am Boden. Als Ophelia zu dem Tatort gelangte, waren die anderen Lehrer schon eingetroffen. Die Lehrer brachten die bewusstlosen Schüler zu Poppy in den Krankenflügel und schickten die aufgebrachten Schüler zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Poppy konnte nicht sagen was den Schüler fehlte. "Ich werde mein Bestes geben sie wieder auf die Beine zu bringen und gebe dir dann Bescheid", sprach Poppy zu Dumbledore. Nachdem Dumbledore aus dem Krankenflügel herauskam, schauten ihn die anderen Lehrer mit fragenden Augen an. "Wir müssen Ruhe bewahren. Ich werde eine Lehrerkonferenz in Betracht ziehen, wenn einer der bewusstlosen Schüler mir Rede und Antwort gestanden hat."   
  
Das Abendessen in der Grossen Halle war trübe. Niemand hatte so recht Appetit auf das Essen, denn der Angriff steckte noch tief in ihren Knochen. Vor dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen wurden die Lehrer als Erstes von Dumbledore zu einer Lehrerkonferenz zusammengerufen. "Die Lage ist ziemlich ernst," begann Dumbledore. "Poppy brauchte eine ganze Nacht um einen der Schüler einigermassen auf die Beine zu kriegen. Wer auch immer diese Schüler angegriffen hat, muss mächtige Kräfte haben. Ich konnte vorhin mit einem der Schüler sprechen. Er konnte mir nicht genau sagen was passiert war, aber er sah nur eine wüste Gestalt mit einem entstellten Gesicht und spitzigen Zähnen. Eine Art Vampir." Die Lehrer zuckten zusammen. Schon lange gab es keinen Angriff mehr an der Schule. Ophelia wurde ganz bleich. Jetzt konnte sie sich ihre Träume erklären. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass es nie so weit kommen würde, aber nun war es so weit. Sie waren doch noch zurückgekehrt.   
  
"Wir müssen Sicherheitsmassnahmen treffen, dass so etwas nicht mehr vorkommt", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Ich glaube das war nicht der letzte Angriff dieser schrecklichen Kreaturen. Sie werden wieder angreifen. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, dass wir immer zu zweit um das Schloss wache halten. Am besten um die selbe Zeit, als der Angriff passierte. Ihr könnt die Pferde benützen. Minerva und ich werden heute die erste Wache übernehmen und morgen bitte ich Ophelia und Severus Wache zu halten. Das Ministerium werde ich nicht benachrichtigen, weil es die Schüler dann nur mehr verängstigt, wenn irgendwelche fremden Zauberer auf unseren Ländereien herumtreiben. Und ausserdem will ich nicht, dass die Presse davon mitkriegt. Ich werde euch morgen über die aktuellen Geschehnisse Bescheid geben."   
  
Die Lehrer verliessen mit bleichen Gesichtern das Zimmer. Nun war der Zeitpunkt für Ophelia gekommen um mit Dumbledore darüber zu reden. Als niemand mehr im Zimmer war, wandte sie sich zu Dumbledore. "Albus, ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen." Dumbledore gab nur ein Nicken von sich und sie setzten sich hin. Ophelia begann zu erzählen. "Ich kenne diese Gestalten. Es sind Asuras-Dämonen." Dumbledore hatte diesen Namen schon mal gehört. "Erzähl weiter", bat er sie. "Die Asuras sind keine reinrassige Dämonen. Sie sind eine Mischung von Vampiren und Aulaksen. Von vielen Jahren vereinte sich der grosse Aulakus, der Anführer der Aulaksen Dämonen, mit einem mächtigen Vampir. So entstand ein Ungeheuer. Doch die Vereinigung schwächte ihn sehr, so dass er nicht lange weiter leben konnte. Es gelang ihm aber vor seinem Tod noch Nachkommen zu zeugen, die sich mit den Jahren immer weiter entwickelten. Die heutigen Asuras haben Verstand und sind in der Lage, die schlimmsten Pläne auszudenken, um den Menschen zu schaden. Als ich im Baltikum umherreiste, begegnete ich ihnen. Es war keine erfreuliche Begegnung. Sie haben viele Hexen und Zauberer, darunter auch mich, gefangen genommen und uns gequält." Ihre Stimme verstummte. Sie konnte die Details dieser schmerzhaften Geschehnisses nicht näher erläutern. Dumbledore merkte ihre Lage und wusste, dass Ophelia noch nicht bereit war, um ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Er nahm ihre Hand. "Du musst nicht weiter reden, wenn du nicht willst." Doch Ophelia erzählte weiter. "Tage lang, lag ich in einer kalten Zelle und wartete darauf geopfert zu werden. Doch eines Tages schloss einer der Vampire meine Zelle nicht richtig ab und mir gelang es aus der Zelle zu entkommen. Ich befreite sofort die restlichen Überlebenden und wir zogen zusammen in den Kampf gegen die Asuras-Dämonen. Schlussendlich hatten wir sie mitsamt ihrem Anführer besiegt, der beim Sterben geschworen hatte, er werde sich rächen. Doch ich nahm seine Worte nicht ernst und dachten alle Asuras-Dämonen schmoren nun für immer in der Hölle. Bis zu diesem Tag hin hatte ich mich geirrt. Einer von ihnen musste entkommen sein und weitere Nachkommen gezeugt haben." Es herrschte kurz stillschweigen bis Dumbledore zu neuen Worten ergriff. "Danke Ophelia, dass du dich mir dich anvertraut hast. Du kannst jeder Zeit zu mir kommen, wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast." Ophelia war über Dumbledores Reaktion froh. "So, ich sollte mich für meine Wache bereit machen", sagte er. Ophelia wünschte ihm Glück und lief zu ihrem Wohnraum. Auf dem Weg dorthin, dachte sie über die Asuras-Dämonen nach. "Was wollten sie hier in Hogwarts? Hatten sie einen abscheulichen Plan?" Eines war sie sich sicher. Wenn es zu einem Kampf kommen würde, würde sie alles geben um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen.  
  
Auf den Gängen traf man fast niemanden mehr an. Die Schüler wurden von den Vertrauensschülern oder von den Hauslehrern zu den Unterrichtsstunden begleitet und durften sich nicht mehr draussen aufhalten. Als es langsam Abend wurde, machte sich Ophelia nach ihrer letzten Schulstunde bereit für die Wache. Sie zog ihren langen schwarzen Winterumhang an und lief runter zu dem Pferdestall.   
  
"Hallo Hagrid", begrüsste sie ihn. "Welches der Pferde hast du mir gesattelt?" Hagrid, der ein wunderschöner Haflinger am Zaum führte, kam auf Ophelia zu. "Das ist Leondria. Du wirst dich sicher gut mit ihr verstehen." Ophelia streichelte sie über ihr weiches Fell. Wie es Hagrid schon gesagt hatte, verstanden sie sich auf anhieb prächtig. Weil von Snape noch keine Spur zu sehen war, setzte sich Ophelia auf das Pferd und ritt ein wenig herum. Sie war es sich gewöhnt zu reiten, denn auf ihren Reisen war das Pferd ihr einziger Reisebegleiter gewesen.   
  
Es fing an zu schneien und Ophelia klappte die Kapuze ihres Mantels über den Kopf. Jetzt endlich kam Snape und er schwang sich auf einen stolzen schwarzen Hengst. Er riet in die Richtung, wo Ophelia auf ihn wartete. Als er sie anblickte fiel ihm mal wieder auf, wie wunderschön sie war. Sie stand mit ihrem Pferd im Schnee und die Schneeflocken fielen auf sie herab. Aus ihrer Kapuze ragten ein paar Strähnen ihrer Locken und der lange Mantel überdeckte fast das ganze Pferd. Als sich Snape wieder gefangen hatte, ritt er zu Ophelia hin. Zusammen ritten sie los. Sie umrundeten das Schloss und plötzlich sahen sie wie die Vögel scharenweise aus dem Verbotenen Wald herausflogen. Irgend etwas musste die Vögel verscheucht haben, denn um diese Zeit schliefen die bösen Kreaturen des Waldes. Ophelia und Snape beschlossen im Walde nach zu sehen. Sie liefen in den Wald hinein und sahen eine Gestalt, die zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Sie ritten zu der Stelle, wo die Gestalt verschwunden war. "Es wäre vielleicht sinnvoller, wenn wir uns trennen", sagte Snape und Ophelia stimmte ihm zu. Sie trennten sich und Ophelia war es ein bisschen mulmig zu Mute. Sie kannte zwar die verschiedenen Kreaturen, die hier im Wald lebten, aber dennoch konnte es vorkommen, dass eine der Kreaturen herumschlich. Ophelia ritt tief in den Wald hinein, aber von der Gestalt war nichts mehr zu sehen, sowie von Snape der in eine andere Richtung geritten war.  
  
Als sie tief im Wald war, hörte sie plötzlich ein Knacksen. "Severus bist du das?" Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Plötzlich waren überall schwarze Gestalten, die auf schwarzen Pferden ritten. Sie war sich sicher, dass es sich um Asuras-Dämonen handelte und versuchte ihnen zu entkommen aber ohne Erfolg, denn sie hatten sie umkreist. Ihr Pferd bäumte sich auf und Ophelia konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sie viel in den kalten Schnee und ihr Pferd galoppierte davon. Sie konnte gerade noch rote Funken in den Himmel zaubern, als einer der Gestalten sie packte und auf sein Pferd zerrte. Ophelia fing an um Hilfe zu rufen, bis sie von einem Schlag ihr Bewusstsein verlor. Die Gestalten galoppierten mit Ophelia davon.   
  
Unterdessen hatte Snape die roten Funken und die Hilferufe gehört. Er galoppierte sofort in die Richtung des Geschehens. Als er an die Stelle kam, wo Ophelia entführt worden ist, war niemand mehr zusehen. Er wusste nicht, was passiert war. Auf dem Boden sah er eine Halskette, die er auflas. Der Verschluss der Kette war kaputt. Es musste Ophelias Kette sein und irgend jemand musste ihr diese mit Gewalt entrissen haben. Snape steckte sie in seine Tasche und ritt mit einem gewaltigen Tempo Richtung Schloss.   
  
Er stürmte in die Eingangshalle hinein und rannte zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf. Dieser sah ihn mit grossen Augen an. "Severus was ist passiert?" Völlig ausser Atem keuchte er: "Sie haben Ophelia entführt! Wir müssen sofort los und nach ihr suchen." "Halt nicht so eilig. Erzähl mir zuerst was sich abgespielt hat." Snape schilderte ihm kurz was passiert war. "Nun gut. Ich werde die anderen Lehrer sofort zusammen rufen." Wenige Minuten später sassen alle Lehrer in Dumbledores Büro und er erklärte ihnen die Lage. "Wir sollten nichts überstürzen". Snape ging nervös auf und ab. Er konnte nicht einfach hier stehen und zuhören, er musste etwas unternehmen. "Ich reite wieder in den Wald hinaus und suche sie", doch Dumbledore hielt in zurück. "Das solltest du nicht tun." "Wieso willst du mich nicht gehen lassen, Albus?" "Es ist schon dunkel und für die Kreaturen bist du im Wald ein gefundenes Fressen. Wir sollten warten bis es hell wird." "Aber dann ist sie vielleicht schon tot", schrie Snape ihn an. Nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sagte er mit einem verzweifelten Ton: "Albus bitte, wenn du eine Idee hast, wo sie Ophelia hingebracht haben, dann sag es mir." Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment. "Sie haben sie wahrscheinlich an die Küste in die alten Ruinen der Burg Fandorra gebracht. Indem der Dracula von Fandorra einmal gelebt hat." "Gut, dann mache ich mich sofort auf den Weg dorthin." "Bitte gib auf dich Acht!", rief ihm Dumbledore nach. Snape stürmte aus dem Zimmer heraus und lief Richtung Kerker. In seinem Labor mischte er rasch eine Flüssigkeit zusammen und füllte sie in ein kleines Gläschen, dass er in seinem Umhang versorgte. Er lief zu seinem Pferd und galoppierte in den dunklen Wald hinaus mit der Hoffnung Ophelia retten zu können, bevor es für sie zu spät ist.


	8. Rettung im letzten Moment

****

8. Rettung im letzten Moment  
  
Snape ritt so schnell, wie er nur konnte. Sein einziger Gedanke war Ophelia aus den Händen dieser Vampir-Bestien zu befreien. Stundenlang ritt er durch den Wald ohne anzuhalten.   
  
Unterdessen waren die Asuras in ihrer Burg angekommen. Sie zerrten Ophelia, die noch nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein war, vom Pferd und schleiften sie in die Ruinen hinein. In einem grossen Raum, der aussah wie eine Kapelle, warfen sie Ophelia auf dem Boden. Überall flackerten Kerzen und in einer Ecke des Raumes stand eine Art Altar, der aussah als hätte ein Blutgemetzel darauf stattgefunden. Die Gestalten versammelten sich um sie herum und aus einer dunklen Ecke fing jemand an zu sprechen.   
  
"Willkommen auf unserem Schloss, Miss Own. Ich hoffe, sie hatten eine angenehme Reise." Der Anführer dieser Truppe trat aus dem Dunklen heraus und blickte zu den anderen hinüber, die ein irres Lachen von sich gaben. Ophelia rappelte sich ein wenig auf und blickte zu ihnen empor. Zum ersten mal seit langem konnte sie diese Vampir-Kreaturen genauer betrachten. Ihr Aussehen hat sich in all den Jahren verändert. Sie sahen noch furchtbarer aus als damals.   
  
"Sie fragen sich sicher, warum wir sie hierher gebracht haben und von wo ich ihren Namen kenne." Der Anführer wandte sich zu ihr um. "Als erstes möchte ich ihnen einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt geben. Sagt ihnen der Name Lugat etwas?" Ophelia wusste, dass sie diesen Namen kannte, doch in diesem Moment fiel ihr nichts dazu ein. "Ach, sie können sich an Lugat nicht mehr erinnern. Vielleicht hilft ihnen das Weiter." Er packte sie am Kopf und riss sie zu sich heran. Ophelia konnte jetzt genau in sein Gesicht blicken und ein Schaudern lief ihr über den Rücken. Diese Augen kannte sie. Jetzt wurde ihr einiges klar. "Du bist Lugats Sohn." Er liess sie los. "Ja, das bin ich. Und ich werde Vaters Plan weiterführen, aber dieses mal werden mehr sterben." Ophelia schaute ihn Hass erfüllt an. "Ich werde dich genau so zermalmen, wie ich es schon mit deinem Vater gemacht habe." Es sah so aus, als würde er gleich auf sie springen, doch er beherrschte sich. "Bringt sie in eine der Zellen und fesselt sie. Sie sollte sich ein wenig ausruhen, bevor wir sie als Dinner verspeisen."   
  
Zwei Gestalten packten sie an den Armen und brachten sie in den Kerker. An Händen und Füssen wurde sie gefesselt. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herab. Sie machte sich keine grossen Hoffnungen gerettet zu werden, denn sie lag Meilen weit entfernt von Hogwarts in einer Burg, die von wilden Ungeheuern reagiert wurde. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was sie mit ihr anstellen werden, wenn sie nicht bald gerettet wird. Schliesslich verlor sie ihr Bewusstsein.   
  
Als die Sonne langsam aufging und das Pferd vor Erschöpfung fast zusammen brach, erreichte Snape endlich die Küste. Jetzt sah er auch die alten Ruinen, die auf einem Hügel standen. Er stieg ein wenig ausserhalb der Ruinen vom Pferd ab und machte sich unauffällig auf den Weg, um einen Eingang zu suchen. Draussen sah man keine Wachen. Snape fand einen Tunnel, der ihn in das innere der Burg führte. Es war eiskalt in den Ruinen und der geschmolzene Schnee tropfte von den Wänden herab. Snape lief die steinernen Treppen herab und hoffte, dass sich Ophelia hier unten befinden würde. Er kam in einen Art von Gefängnisraum, indem sich Zellen befanden. Er schaute in jede der Zellen, aber niemand befand sich darin, bis er zu der Zelle kam, die ganz am Ende des Ganges war. Ophelia lag darin zusammengerollt am Boden. Snape zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die verschlossene Tür und sagte "Alohomora". Die Tür öffnete sich und er lief zu ihr hin. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Ihren Mantel hatte sie nicht mehr an und lag zum Teil mit nackter Haut auf dem kalten Stein. Von der Kälte war sie schon ganz blau. An den Händen und Füssen befanden sich Ketten, die in ihre Haut ritzten. In ihrem Gesicht befanden sich kleine Schnittwunden. Snape kniete sich zu ihr nieder und löste die Fesseln. Er hob ihren Körper auf seinen Schoss und strich ihre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.   
  
"Ophelia, kannst du mich hören?" Doch sie gab keine Antwort. Er nahm das kleine Fläschchen aus seiner Manteltasche und floss es ihr ein. Es war ein Zaubertrank, um die Geschwächten wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Nach ein paar Minuten machte Ophelia ihre Augen auf und musste als Erstes stark husten. "Severus! Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?". "Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Ich muss dich zuerst ihr raus schaffen. Kannst du laufen?" "Ich versuche es." Er zog seinen Mantel ab und wickelte Ophelia darin ein. Snape half ihr aufzustehen, aber sie war noch ganz wackelig auf den Beinen. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille um sie zu stützten und Ophelia hielt sich an ihm fest. Sie liefen zusammen die Treppen hoch in Richtung Ausgang.   
  
Die Kreaturen mussten gemerkt haben, dass Ophelia entkommen war, denn es herrschte keine Stille mehr, sondern es wurde laut durcheinander gerufen. Snape und Ophelia beeilten sich, aber die Kreaturen waren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Endlich im Freien angekommen, liefen sie den Strand entlang, bis sie zum Pferd kamen. Snape schwang sich auf das Pferd und zog Ophelia hinter sich auf das Pferd. Sie ritten los, aber die Kreaturen waren mit ihren Pferden dicht hinter ihnen. Ophelia klammerte sich fest an Snape, damit sie nicht runterfiel.   
  
Sie ritten über Schnee bedeckte Felder und Wiesen . Als sie den verbotenen Wald erreichten hatten, war von den Kreaturen nichts mehr zu sehen. Aber Snape hielt nicht an, sondern ritt weiter in Richtung Schloss. Ophelia musste sich bemühen, nicht runter zufallen, denn sie fing an ihr Bewusstsein wieder zu verlieren. Sie drückte sich so fest an Snape, dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment egal.   
  
Endlich beim Pferdestall angekommen, sprang Snape vom Pferd und half Ophelia abzusteigen. Sie stützte sich bei ihm ab und sie stapften durch den tiefen Schnee zum Schloss. Doch Ophelia konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und fiel in den Schnee. Snape hob sie auf und nahm sie auf seine Arme. Seine Kräfte liessen nach, aber er musste Ophelia sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen, denn ihre Stirn glühte vor Fieber. Er trug sie zum Schloss hinauf. Minerva und Albus kamen ihm in der Eingangshalle entgegen. Zusammen liefen sie zu Madam Pomfrey, die schon alles vorbereitet hatte und legten Ophelia in eines der Betten. Überall an ihrem Körper befanden sich Wunden. "Kommt, wir sollten Poppy mit ihr alleine lassen", sagte Dumbledore zu Snape und McGonagal, doch Snape wollte nicht von Ophelias Seite treten. "Im Moment kannst du nichts für sie tun. Du musst am Ende deiner Kräfte sein. Nimm eine heisse Dusche und leg dich Schlafen. Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn sie aufgewacht ist." Snape hörte auf die Worte von Dumbledore und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Wohnraum.   
Poppy verarztete Ophelias Wunden und floss ihr einen Erkältungstrank ein um das Fieber zu senken.  
Hätte Snape Ophelia ein paar Stunden später gerettet, währe es zu späht gewesen.  
  
Ophelia kam langsam zu sich. Mit einem verschwommenen Blick schaute sie in die blauen Augen von Dumbledore, der sich über sie gebeugt hatte. "Ich hoffe, du hast dich gut ausgeruht. Wie fühlst du dich?". "Gut, ausser das mir alles weh tut. "Das ist ja auch kein Wunder, nachdem allem was du durchgemacht hast." "Wie lange bin ich schon hier?" "Seit zwei Tagen." Dumbledore nahm Ophelias Hand. "Kannst mir erzählen was passiert war?"   
  
Ophelia erzählte über die Entführung und über Lugats Sohn. Dumbledore hörte ihr gespannt zu und als sie fertig war, herrschte Stillschweigen bis Ophelia zu neuen Worten ergriff.  
"Ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen. Ich hätte schon viel früher zu dir kommen sollen. In der Nacht, bevor ich euer Brief bekommen habe, hatte ich einen Traum und zwar träumte ich dasselbe, was mir vorletzte Nacht passiert ist. Alles war genau gleich, aber ich dachte das währe nur ein unbedeutender Traum. Als ich dann den Traum wieder hatte und Severus mich zufällig im Lehrerzimmer gefunden hat, riet er mir mit dir darüber zu reden, aber ich wollte nicht, dass du dir wegen mir Sorgen machen musst. Es tut mir so leid." Dumbledore lächelte sie an. "Ich bin froh, dass es du mir jetzt gesagt hast. Vielleicht kommt es vor, dass du wieder einen Traum hast, der dir die Zukunft voraus zeigt. Ich bitte dich dann mit mir darüber zu reden. Wer weiss, vielleicht könnte er uns hilfreich sein. Die Dämonen werden sicher wieder kommen.  
  
"Wie geht es Severus?" Dumbledore stand auf. "Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte", entgegnete er, "Aber du kannst ihn gleich selber fragen. Er wartet draussen vor der Tür." Dumbledore wollte den Krankenflügel schon verlassen, als er sich noch mal zu Ophelia wandte. "Severus muss dich gerne haben. Er wahr viel bei dir, um zu schauen wie es dir geht." Über Ophelias Lippen zogen sich ein lächeln und Dumbledore verliess somit das Zimmer. Snape trat nun hinein und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett. Ophelia richtete sich auf. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sanft. "Besser, danke." Sie schauten sich eine Weile an, bis Snape zu neuen Worten ergriff. "Es tut mir leid was passiert ist. Wir hätten uns nicht trennen sollen im Wald." "Du darfst dir nicht die Schuld geben", beruhigte sie ihn "Es wäre auch passiert, wenn wir zusammen geblieben wären." Snape griff in seine Manteltasche und holte Ophelias Kette hervor. "Die habe ich im Wald gefunden. Den Verschluss habe ich wieder repariert." Ophelia hob ihr langes Haar hoch und Snape legte die Kette um ihren Hals. "Vielen Dank. Diese Kette bedeuten mir sehr viel. Meine beste Freundin Nala hat sie mir vor meiner Abreise nach Hogwarts geschenkt, dass ich sie ja nicht vergessen werde." Snape stand vom Stuhl auf. "Ich sollte gehen. Meine Unterrichtsstunde fängt gleich an und ich will meine Schüler nicht warten lassen". Ophelia hielt ihn noch an seiner Hand fest, als er gehen wollte. "Danke für alles was du für mich getan hast." Ein kleines Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen und er verliess den Krankenflügel.  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Es ist gut möglich, dass euch die Rettungsszene bekannt vorkommt. Wenn ja, dann habt ihr sicher schon mal "The First Knight" mit Sean Connery gesehen. Dieser Film hat mich so inspiriert, dass ich die Rettungszene einfach in meine Geschichte einbauen musste, aber natürlich ein bisschen abgeändert. Hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen.  
Eure Ophelia


	9. Zu Ende bringen, was begonnen wurde

****

9. Zu Ende bringen, was begonnen wurde  
  
Ophelia verbrachte noch ein paar Tage im Krankenflügel, bis sie wieder genug fit war um auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können. An einem schönen Wintermorgen verliess sie den Krankenflügel und freute sich auf das grosse Frühstücksbüffet. So richtig freuen konnte sie sich zwar nicht, den die Angst auf weiter Angriffe auf die Schule war deutlich zu spüren. Sie setzte sich an die Lehrertafel und langte heftig zu.   
  
Nachdem sie sich satt gegessen hatte, machte sie sich mit ihren Schülern auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer. Die Stunde verlief sehr ruhig. Die Schüler arbeiteten für sich alleine, denn ihnen war nicht nach reden zu mute. Dumbledore hatte an den Wachehaltungen nichts geändert, ausser das er den Lehrer verboten hatte, in den Wald zu gehen. Also hielten jeden Tag zwei der Lehrer wieder Wache, aber keiner der Asuras Dämon liess sich blicken. Eines Abends, späht in der Nacht, kehrte Ophelia von ihrer Wache zurück und legte sich gleich schlafen. Zum Glück war Morgen Samstag, dann konnte sie mal wieder richtig lange ausschlafen. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon war sie in ihrer Traumwelt versunken.   
  
Es war drei Uhr nachmittags, als ihr eigener Schrei sie aus dem Traum weckte. Schwer atmend setzte sie sich auf und sprang aus dem Bett. Sie zog sich rasch an und schnappte sich ihren Mantel. Eilig hastete sie zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf und klopfte heftig an seine Türe. "Guten Tag Ophelia", begrüsste er sie. Doch Dumbledore erkannte an ihrem blassen Gesichtsausdruck, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. "Komm doch rein und erzähl mir, was du auf dem Herzen hast." Ophelia folgte seiner Aufforderung und setzte sich hin. "Ich hatte wieder einen dieser Träume". "Das ist interessant. Erzähl mir mehr darüber." "Sie werden angreifen, Albus und zwar noch heute Nacht." Dumbledores freundliche Gesicht verzog sich zu einer versteinerten Miene. "Ich werde sofort alle Lehrer zusammen rufen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren."   
  
Kurze Zeit später sassen alle Lehrer versammelt im Lehrerzimmer. Dumbledore stand vor dem Kamin und sah in das Feuer. "Die Lage ist sehr ernst", begann er. "Hogwarts ist nicht mehr länger sicher. Die Dämonen wollen heute Nacht die Schule angreifen." Die Lehrer waren geschockt. Nur Snape stand in einer Ecke und sah so aus, als hätte er es schon gewusst. "Und von wo weisst du das?", fragte Sprout mit ängstlicher Stimme. Ohne sich vom Kamin abzuwenden sagte er: "Ophelia, ich bitte dich deine Kollegen zu informieren". Alle schauten Ophelia mit grossen Augen an.   
  
Sie erzählte ihnen von ihrem Traum und erklärte was sich heute Nacht abspielen wird. "Die Asuras-Dämonen werden sich vor der Schule versammeln und die Energie der Schule absaugen. Wenn sie das geschafft haben, wird ihnen Eintritt in die Schule gewährt. Sie wollen ihren grossen Meister wieder zum Leben erwecken, aber das gelingt ihnen nur, wenn sie in der Schule drin sind.  
Die Macht der Schule soll ihrem Meister die Kraft und die Energie geben, damit er die Welt beherrschen kann." "Das ist ja absurd", unterbrach Professor Trelawney und fing an mit hysterischem Ton weiter zu reden. "Wie kannst du so sicher sein, dass sie wirklich angreifen. Das war doch nur ein simpler Alptraum der nichts zu bedeuten hat. In meiner magischen Kristallkugel habe ich nichts verdächtiges gesehen, dass auf einen Angriff hindeutet." Das war Ophelia zu viel. Sie wollte gerade den Pertificus Totalus Spruch auf Trelawney loslassen, um ihr das Maul zu stopfen, als Snape sich zwischen die beiden Frauen stellte. Er musste wohl gemerkt haben, was Ophelia vorhatte. Er hätte zwar nichts dagegen, wenn Trelawney für ein paar Stunden ihr Plappermaul halten würde, aber das war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dazu.   
  
"Wir sollten keine Zeit damit verlieren uns mit kindischen Zaubersprüchen zu unterhalten." "Severus hat recht." Dumbledore wandte sich vom Kamin ab. "Es bleibt uns keine Zeit mehr das Ministerium zu benachrichtigen. Bis alles organisiert ist, wird es zu spät sein. Wir müssen alleine den Kampf gegen die Dämonen aufnehmen. Darum bitte ich Minerva, Ophelia und Severus mich beim Kampf gegen die Asuras zu unterstützen." Die bleichen Lehrer schauten Dumbledore mit fassungslosem Blick an.   
Mit zitternder Stimme getraute sich Professor Flitwick etwas zu sagen. "Aber wie stellst du dir das vor? Was ist mit den Schülern?" "Ich bitte euch nicht in Panik zu geraten. Ich habe mir schon einen Plan ausgedacht. Die Hauslehrer werden die Schüler informieren und sie in die Eingangshalle bringen. Hagrid wird sie dann durch einen Geheimgang aus der Schule führen, dass sie nicht mehr in Gefahr sein können, wenn die Asuras angreifen. Und ihr anderen Lehrer werdet die Schüler begleiten, ohne Widerrede." Die Lehrer gehorchten ihm und machten sich stillschweigen auf den Weg, um die Schule zu verlassen. Die Hauslehrer, darunter auch Snape, flüchteten Richtung Gemeinschaftsräume, um die Schüler zu benachrichtigen. Ophelia kehrte in ihren Wohnraum zurück, um sich für die kommende Nacht fertig zu machen.   
  
Ihr langes Haar steckte sie streng nach oben und zog sich andere Kleider an. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an ihre Familie. Sie wusste ja nicht, ob sie ihre Familie und Freunde jemals wieder sehen wird. Angst hatte sie keine, sie wusste was auf sie kommen wird.  
Nachdem sie den Brief mit einer Eule abgeschickt hatte, machte sie sich mit ihrem Zauberstab fest in der Hand auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle. Die Schüler standen bereits schon in Reihen, um sich auf den Weg zu machen. Schliesslich verliessen die Schüler und die Lehrer mit grosser Nervosität die Schule durch den Geheimgang. McGonagall, Snape und Own blieben alleine in der Eingangshalle zurück. Stille herrschte im Schloss, aber das war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Dumbledore kam die Treppe zu ihnen herunter. "Seit so gut und folgt mir ins Lehrerzimmer. Wir sollten noch eine Tasse Tee trinken, bevor wir in den Kampf ziehen. Schweigend folgten sie ihm. Im Lehrerzimmer sassen sie vor dem Kamin und schauten ins prasselnde Feure. Während sie ihren Tee zu sich nahmen, erklärte Dumbledore ihnen den Ablauf, wie sie vorgehen werden. Die Teetassen wurden allmählich leer. Dumbledore legte seine Tasse beiseite. "Wir sollten langsam zur Tat schreiten".   
  
Seine Kollegen folgten ihm ohne Widerrede. Als sie das Schloss durch den Haupteingang verlassen hatten, hatten sich die Dämonen bereits draussen vor dem Eingang versammelt und sprachen Ritualsprüche, die man nicht verstehen konnte. Die vier tapferen Lehrer schritten in Richtung der Dämonen und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe nach vorne. Ein paar der Dämonen, die nicht am Sprechgesang teilnahmen, kamen auf sie zu und begannen die Lehrer mit tödlichen Sprüchen zu bombardieren. Doch die Lehrer waren vorbereitet und konnten die Dämonen mit gegen Zauber vernichten. Es war ein harter Kampf. Einer der Dämonen konnte gerade noch Dumbledore verletzen, bevor er vernichtet wurde. Dumbledore sackte zu Boden. An seiner rechten Seite sammelte sich Blut an, dass aus einer grossen Wunde ragte. Minerva, Ophelia und Severus rannten zu ihm und knieten zu ihm nieder. "Oh nein, Albus!" Ophelia riss ein Stück ihres Kleides ab und drücke es fest auf die blutende Wunde. "Kümmert euch nicht um mich. Ihr müsst die anderen Dämonen aufhalten, bevor sie ihren Meister zum Leben erwecken." "Albus hat recht", sagte Snape scharf. "Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, wird es zu spät sein. "Aber wir können ihn nicht einfach hier liegen lassen", schrie Ophelia. "Hört zu", Dumbledore nahm Ophelias Hand, "es liegt jetzt an dir und an Severus. Ihr könnt die Dämonen aufhalten. Ihr zusammen habt die Macht dazu. Minerva wird bei mir bleiben."   
  
Das waren Dumbledores letzten Worte, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde "Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du stirbst", kam es aus Snape heraus. Er wandte sich zu Minerva. "Bringe ihn in meinen Kerker. Suche eine schwarze Flasche. Ihr Inhalt besteht aus einem violett-rotem Mittel. Fliesse es ihm ein. Es wird ihm helfen." Minerva gab ein kleines Nicken von sich. Die restlichen Dämonen waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Snape stand auf und zog Ophelia am Arm nach oben. "Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen. Sie befinden sich schon im Schloss."   
  
Seite an Seite rannten sie in Richtung Schloss. Ohne weiter zu überlegen liefen sie die Treppen zum höchsten Turm hinauf. Ganz ausser Atem kamen sie vor der Türe an uns Snape öffnete sie gewaltsam. Die wenigen Dämonen, darunter auch Lugats Sohn, standen im Kreis und schauten zum dunklen Himmel empor. Eine Art von Wirbelsturm sammelte sich über ihnen an. Regen prasselte über sie herab. Blitz und Donner zeigten sich. "Wir müssen uns beeilen", versuchte Ophelia Snape mit zu teilen. Beide wussten, wie sie die Zeremonie aufhalten können. Sie standen dicht nebeneinander und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den grossen Wirbel, der langsam die Gestalt von dem Grossen Anführer annahm. Gemeinsam sprachen sie immer wieder den tödlichen Zauberspruch und ihre Zauberstäbe gaben ein helles Licht von sich. Die Dämonen bekamen jetzt mit, was sich abspielte und sie wandten sich zu den beiden zu. Snape bemerkte ihr vorhaben, "Du musst alleine weitermachen", sagte Snape. "Ich werden die Dämonen ablenken, dass sie dir nicht in die Quere kommen." "Nein, ich schaffe das nicht alleine. Ich brauche deine Hilfe." Ophelia schaute ihn verzweifelt an. Sie war zwar schon in vielen Situationen, die tödlich waren, aber mit einer so grossen Macht kannte sie sich nicht aus. "Du wirst das schaffen. Deine Kräfte und deine Macht ist genug gross um ihn zu vernichten." Nach diesen Worten von Snape fasste sie ihren Zauberstab noch fester und nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen. Sie stand dicht vor dem Wirbel und war bereit ihn zu vernichten. Währenddessen kämpfte Snape mit den Dämonen.   
  
Ophelia schaffte es, bevor sie mit ihren Kräften am Ende war, den Sturm zu vernichten. Sie viel kraftlos auf die Knie. Snape, der es geschafft hatte die Dämonen zu vernichten, kam zu Ophelia hinüber und setzte sich neben sie ihn. Ophelia konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurück halten. "Wir haben es geschafft", schluchzte sie. Snape sah Ophelia mit einem winzigen Lächeln an und nahm sie in die Arme, um sie zu trösten. Ophelia konnte es nicht fassen, dass Snape sie in den Arm nahm, aber sie war froh darüber, ihn in den Armen halten zu können. Nach einer kurzen Weile, löste sich Snape von ihr und hielt mit seinen Händen ihr Gesicht fest. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und Snape küsste sie liebevoll auf ihre Lippen. Ophelia schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl.   
  
Nach einer Weile löste sich Snape von ihr. Er stand auf und half Ophelia aufzustehen. "Wir sollten nachsehen wie es Albus geht." Ophelia gab ein lächeln vor sich, dass sie einverstanden war. Sie liefen zusammen die Treppen hinunter zum Kerker in Snapes Räume.   
  
Dumbledore lag in Snapes Bett und schlief. McGonagall sass in einem der Sessel neben dem Bett und sprang sofort auf, als die beiden das Schlafzimmer betraten. Ophelia war überrascht, als sie das Schlafzimmer von Snape sah. Es war gemütlich eingerichtet und hatte etwas romantisches an sich. "Meine Güte, zum Glück seit ihr noch am Leben. Konntet ihr ihn vernichten?" "Ja, es ist vorbei, aber wir erzählen es dir später. Wie geht es Albus?" ,wollte Ophelia wissen. "Besser. Er ist aus Lebensgefahr. Wir sollten ihn aber besser in den Krankenflügel bringen." Snape half den Damen Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel zu tragen. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen sie an der Eingangshalle vorbei, wo Cornelius Fudge mit ein paar Männern hinein stürmte und mit blassem Gesicht auf Dumbledore schaute. "Was ist passiert? Geht es ihm gut?" Wollte er wissen. "Wir sollten ihn zuerst in den Krankenflügel bringen, dann werde ich ihnen alles bei einer Tasse Tee erzählen." Beruhigte McGonagall ihn.   
  
Sie legten Dumbledore in eines der Betten. Alle verliessen den Raum, ausser Ophelia und Severus, die vor Dumbledores Bett standen. "Wir sollten ihn in Ruhe schlafen lassen," flüsterte Severus Ophelia zu und Severus wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Ophelia ihn zurück hielt. "Ich will aber zuerst noch deine Wunden verarzten." Er zögerte einen Moment, aber er folgte Ophelias Worte. Snape setzte sich auf ein Bett im Ecken des Zimmers, damit sie Dumbledore nicht störten. Ophelia holte aus dem Medizinschrank von Poppy ein Mittel gegen offenen Wunden und stand vor Snape hin. Sie strich eine Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht und verarztete vorsichtig die blutigen Wunden. Snape betrachte sie aufmerksam. Er hatte noch nie eine so wundervolle Frau kennengelernt und ihr Talent beeindruckte ihn sehr "So das hätten wir." Ophelia versorgte die Flasche und Snape stand von dem Bett auf. Sie verliessen zusammen den Raum und leisteten Minerva und Cornelius Gesellschaft.   
  
Sie erzählten im genau was sich abgespielt hatte. Fudge war von Ophelias Kräften beeindruckt. Nicht viele hätten es geschafft eine solche mächtige Macht zu vernichten. Sie unterhielten sich die ganze Nacht. Als es langsam Morgen wurde, trat einer der Männer vom Ministerium in das Lehrerzimmer und unterbrach sie. "Entschuldigen sie, aber Professor Dumbledore wacht auf." Ohne ein weites Wort zu verlieren, machten sie sich zu ihm auf. Sie stellten sich vor sein Bett und Dumbledore schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln. "Ich bin froh, dass ich euch noch habe." Sie lächelten ihm zu und erzählten im die ganze Geschichte. Als sie die Geschichte beendet hatten, nahm Dumbledore die Hand von Ophelia. "Ich möchte gerne noch einen Moment mit Ophelia alleine reden. Die anderen waren einverstanden und verliessen den Raum. Ophelia setzte sich auf die Bettkante und Albus lächelte ihr zu. "Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Was du heute Nacht geleistet hast, ist einfach unglaublich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht helfen konnte, die Dämonen zu besiegen. Das ein erfahrender Zauberer wie ich durch einen simplen Zauber eines Dämonen verletzt wurde, ist unentschuldbar." "Du musst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen. Wir sollten froh sein, dass sich das Schlechte wieder zum Guten gewandt hat." Dumbledore streichelte über ihre Haare. "Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du etwas besonderes bist.  
  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, auch wenn es ein bisschen übertrieben wirkt. 

Macht's gut

Eure Ophelia


	10. Das Freundschaftsspiel

****

10. Das Freundschaftsspiel  
  
Die Schüler kehrten mit guter Laune ins Schloss zurück. Jeder war froh, dass das Böse nun vernichtet war. Dumbledore ging es wieder viel besser und er konnte wieder herrlich über seine eigene Witze lachen. Am Tag darauf bekam Ophelia die aktuellste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten mit einer Eule zugesendet und auf der Titelseite stand riesig gross: **Schule vor dem Untergang gerettet**.Und sogar die Namen, Ophelia Own und Severus Snape wurden erwähnt. Die Presse rannte am nächsten Tag des Geschehens die Tür zum Ministerium ein, um jede Einzelheit zu erfahren. Doch Dank dem Ministerium war Ophelia und Severus ein Interview erspart geblieben.   
  
Der Schnee lag noch immer dicht über den Ländereien, aber die Sonne schien wunderbar am Himmel. Ophelias Laune war hervorragend. Summend lief sie durch die Gänge und hatte den ganzen Tag ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es lag wohl daran, dass Snape sie geküsst hatte, denn anders konnte sie sich das nicht erklären. Snape ging es auch so. Er war nicht mehr ganz so grob zu seinen Schülern und musste sich während dem Unterricht zusammenreissen, damit er nicht vergass, bei welchem Thema sie gerade wahren.   
  
Der zweite Hogsmeade Besuch stand vor der Tür. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, als sich die Schüler, begleitet von den Lehrern, nach Hogsmeade aufmachten. Unter den Lehrer befanden sich ausser Ophelia noch Prof. McGonagall, der kleine Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Sprout und Prof. Snape. Die Schüler konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie Snape schon wieder in Hogsmeade antrafen. Snape kam ja auch nicht wegen den Schülern mit, sondern weil Ophelia dabei war. Während die Schüler ihre Zeit ihm Honigtopf oder bei Zonkos Scherzartikel verbrachten, setzten sich die Lehrer an einen Tisch in der Kneipe "Zu den drei Besen". Wirtin Rosmeta kam gut gelaunt zu ihnen und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Ophelia nahm ein Butterbier, Flitwick einen Holundersaft, Minerva einen Vierjahreszeitentee und Severus einen Rumpunsch. Sie unterhielten sich prächtig und Snape schaute immer wieder unauffällig zu Ophelia hinüber, die ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln schenkte.   
Zwischen ihnen knisterte es gewaltig, doch nichts weiter passierte.   
  
Eines Abends, als alle zusammen beim Essen waren, stand Dumbledore auf und verkündigte: "Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen. Weil Professor Own und Professor Snape mutig und erfolgreich die Schule verteidigt haben", sein Blick ging auf die Beiden zwei, "beschloss das Zauberministerium der Schule eine Freude zu machen. Sie haben ein Freundschafts-Quidditch-Spiel organisiert, dass hier auf unserem Platz in zwei Tagen stattfinden wird und zwar werden die Chudley Cannons gegen die Thunder Brooms spielen." Die Schüler trauten ihren Ohren nicht. Die zwei besten Mannschaften aus ganz England werden hier in Hogwarts spielen! Das war einfach unglaublich. "Und das ist noch nicht alles. Nach dem Spiel gibt es ein grosses Fest, mit dem wir die Schule feiern, weil sie vor dem Angriff verschont wurde." Dumbledore sah überglücklich aus, dass er diese freudige Mitteilung überbringen durfte. Die Schüler fingen an zu toben und klatschten wie wild in die Hände. Ein kleiner Applaus ging natürlich auch an Ophelia und Snape, denn ihnen hatten sie es schliesslich zu verdanken. Die Stimmung in der grossen Halle war überwältigend. Alle freuten sich schon riesig auf das Spiel. Mit guter Laune verliessen die Schüler die Halle und liefen zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Die Lehrer wünschten sich ebenfalls gute Nacht und schon bald herrschte Stille im Schloss.  
  
Früh am Morgen waren Leute vom Ministerium im Schloss unterwegs und fingen an, alles vorzubereiten und zu dekorieren für das grosse Fest. Das Quidditch-Stadium wurde reichlich mit den Farben der zwei Teams geschmückt. Das Stadium schimmerte in orange und in blau. Die Schüler konnten sich vor Nervosität nicht mehr konzentrieren, also lies Ophelia ihren Unterricht ausfallen. Sie beschloss einen Spaziergang runter zum Stadium zu machen, um bei den Vorbereitungen zuzuschauen. Sie betrat das Stadium nicht zum ersten mal, aber sie war von der Grösse immer noch beeindruckt. Sie kannte sich zwar mit Quidditch ein wenig aus, aber über die englischen Mannschaften wusste sie überhaupt nichts. Ihr Vater war zwar ein grosser Fan der Chudley Cannons, aber das war schon ein paar Jahre her. Albus, der in der Mitte des Spielfeldes stand und zuschaute, ob die Dekorateure alles richtig machten, winkte ihr zu. Mit einem Hallo begrüssten sie sich und Dumbledore stellte sich neben Ophelia. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und drehte sie ein wenig auf die andere Seite.   
  
"Siehst du diesen Turm dort?" Er zeigte mit seiner Hand auf einen der Türme. Ophelia blickte zum Turm hinauf und dort wo normalerweise Sitzbänke standen, befanden sich zwei in der Art von Thronsesseln. Sie fand das irgendwie eigenartig, denn Dumbledores Sitz befand sich auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes. "Ähm Albus, ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir während dem Spiel Ehrengäste haben." Albus lächelte sie an. "Diese Ehrenloge ist für dich und Severus gedacht. Ihr seit während dem Spiel unsere Ehrengäste. Es ist ein Dankeschön für das, was ihr geleistet habt." Ophelia konnte es nicht fassen. Sie und Severus die Ehrengäste! "Aber Albus, ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben?" "Nein, wieso denn. Ihr habt die Schule vor dem Untergang gerettet, also müsst ihr auch den Kopf dafür hinhalten. Und übrigens dürft ihr dem Siegerteam den Preis überreichen." Er wandte sich wieder den Arbeitern zu und beobachtete diese scharf. Ophelia fühlte sich geehrt und stolz und bekam Herzklopfen, weil sie Morgen mit Severus zusammen auf diesem Thron sitzen wird. Aber wenn Severus das zu Ohren bekommt, wird er wahrscheinlich nicht gerade Luftsprünge machen.  
  
Als das Stadium fertig geschmückt war, liefen Ophelia und Albus zum Schloss empor, um das Nachtessen zu sich zu nehmen. Sie setzte sich gut gelaunt neben Snape hin und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Darf man fragen warum du so gut gelaunt bist?" ,wollte er wissen. "Ich freue mich auf den morgigen Tag, dass ist alles." "Na komm, da ist doch noch etwas anderes über das du dich freust." "Na ja, wir zwei werden Morgen die Ehrengäste sein und bekommen unseren eigenen Logenplatz." Snapes Gesicht wurde noch blasser, als das es schon war. "Er, der fiese Zaubertranklehrer als Ehrengast, Morgen beim Quidditch-Spiel! Und dann noch mit einer so hübschen Frau nebenan." Snape wollte sich am liebsten in seinem Kerker verkriechen und sich erst wieder nach dem Spiel blicken lassen. Opehlia bemerkte Snapes blasse Miene. "Freust du denn dich nicht?" "Doch, doch", log er doch sie merkte, dass er nicht gerade begeistert war. Ophelia legte unter dem Tisch ihre Hand auf seine und blickte ihm in die Augen. "Na komm, das wird sicher toll." Ihr vertrauter Blick machte Snape Mut und innerlich freute er sich sogar auf das Spiel. Während dem Essen sprach er kein Wort mehr. Doch nach dem Essen, als die Lehrer schon dabei waren die Halle zu verlassen, trat er neben Albus und flüsterte ihm mit einem leicht wütendem Ton zu: "Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt wegen dieser Ehrengäste-Sache." "Ach komm Severus, dass sollte eine kleine Überraschung werden. Bitte mach mir den Gefallen und freue dich auf morgen." Albus konnte ihm gerade noch ein Lächeln schenken, bevor er von der Menge Richtung Ausgang mitgezogen wurde. Snape lief in seinen Kerker runter und sass vor den Kamin.  
  
Unterdessen stand Ophelia vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was sie Morgen anziehen sollte. Es durfte nicht zu elegant sein, aber auch nicht zu normal. Schlussendlich entschloss sie sich für ein dunkelblaues Kleid, dass zu allen Sorten von Festen passte. Sie kuschelte sich in ihr warmes Bett ein und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.   
Snape machte sich im Gegensatz zu Ophelia keine Gedanken darüber, was er anziehen sollte. Er schenkte sich ein Glas Wein ein und dachte über den morgigen Tag nach. Wenn ihn die Schüler dort oben sehen werden, mit der schönsten Hexe in ganz Hogwarts neben sich, dann war es im irgendwie peinlich. Er lehrte mit einem Schluck das ganze Glas und machte sich fertig für die Nacht.  
  
Ophelia wachte früh am Morgen auf. Für einen Samstag eigentlich zu früh, aber sie konnte vor Aufregung nicht mehr schlafen. Also stand sie gut gelaunt auf und nahm eine Dusche. Sie schlüpfte in ihr Kleid und band ihre Haare zusammen.   
  
Beim Frühstück ging es laut zu und her. Die Schüler konnten es kaum mehr abwarten bis zum Spiel und diskutierten über ihre Lieblingsspieler. Ophelia ass ihr Butterbrot mit grossem Appetit auf doch als sie den letzten Bissen davon nahm, wahr Snape noch immer nicht anwesend. Ihre Gute Laune verblasste. "Würde er auch nicht zum Spiel kommen und sie alleine lassen?" Sie beschloss Dumbledore zu fragen und rutschte über die leeren Stühle zu ihm hin. "Guten Morgen Albus". "Einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen Ophelia. Oh, du siehst nicht gerade fröhlich aus. Was kann ich für dich tun mein Kind." "Nun ja, es ist wegen dieser Ehrengäste-Sache. Du weist schon. Severus war nicht gerade begeistert, als er es erfuhr und ich befürchte ,er wird nicht zum Spiel kommen." "Ja in der Tat. Severus ist nicht gerade der Typ für solche Sachen, aber so ein Quidditch-Spiel wird er nicht verpassen wollen. Er wird schon kommen, mach dir keine Sorgen."   
  
Da die Spieler der beiden Teams bald eintrafen, versammelte sich die ganze Schule auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss. Es war zum Glück schönes, klares Wetter. Die Schüler warteten ungeduldig mit Papieren und Federn in den Händen, um einige Autogramme ergattern zu können. Ophelia konnte sich nicht vorstellen in was, dass die Teams reisten, aber nach wenigen Minuten war ein rauschen am Himmel zu hören. Über den Baumzipfeln des Waldes war ein Zeppelin aufgetaucht und mit grosser orangen Schrift stand Chudley Cannons drauf. Jetzt tauchte auch schon der blaue Zeppelin der Thunder Brooms auf. Die Schüler fingen an zu johlen und klatschen, als die beiden Teams landeten. Die Türen gingen auf und die Trainer der beiden Mannschaften traten heraus. Dumbledore schritt zu ihnen hinüber und begrüsste sie mit einem freundlichen Händedruck. Er führte sie hinüber zu den anderen Lehrer, um sie mit ihnen bekannt zu machen. Jetzt traten auch die Spieler aus den Zeppelins hinaus und liefen zu den tollenden Schülern hin um Autogramme zu geben.   
  
Dumbledore war inzwischen mit den Trainern bei den Lehrern angekommen und stellte diese vor. Sie schüttelten jedem einzelnem Lehrer die Hand und Ophelia schenkten sie einen extra langen Händedruck. "Das haben sie ganz toll gemacht. Wir sind froh darüber, dass die Schule gerettet wurde", sagte Barofio Thornton, der Trainer der Thunder Brooms und Alex Chester, der Chudley Cannons Trainer, lobte sie ebenfalls. "Ich habe Severus Snape noch gar nicht gesehen. Er wird doch während dem Spiel anwesend sein, oder?", fragte Alex Ophelia. Sie schaute sich um, denn ihr war noch gar nicht richtig aufgefallen, dass Severus noch nicht anwesend war. "Doch, sicher, er wird schon kommen. So ein Spiel wird er sich doch nicht entgehen lassen", lächelte sie ich an. Die Trainer liefen zu ihrem Team zurück und machten sich mit Madam Hooch auf den Weg zum Stadium, um die letzten Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Ophelia schlich sich neben Dumbledore hin und fragte ihn: "Hast du heute Morgen Severus schon gesehen? Er wird doch kommen, oder." "Nein, ich habe ihn heute noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, aber ich werde mal schauen, wo er bleibt. Geh du schon mal zum Stadium."   
  
Dumbledore lief zum Schloss und ging die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter. Er klopfte zweimal fest an Snapes Tür und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Tür öffnete. "Ich hab doch gleich gewusst, dass ich dich hier unten finde. Lässt du mich für einen kurzen Besuch rein?" "Natürlich, komm rein." "Wieso bist du nicht wie die Anderen auf dem Weg ins Quidditch-Stadium. Wenn man Ehrengast bei einer so grossen Sache ist, sollte man es nicht verpassen." "Ja du hast ja recht." "Und wo liegt denn das Problem?" "Ich stehe nicht so gerne im Mittelpunkt". "Aber du hast ja Ophelia auf deiner Seite". "Das ist es ja gerade. Mit einer so hübschen Frau sehe ich doch lächerlich aus auf der Ehrenloge." "So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht". Dumbledore schaute ihn väterlich an. "Du warst doch immer so ein mutiger Mann, dem nichts anhaben konnte. Und ausserdem freut sich Ophelia riesig auf den Match und bitte ruiniere es ihr nicht. Sie freut sich mit dir in der Ehrenloge sitzen zu dürfen. Ihr zu liebe." "Ja du hast ja recht. Also los, gehen wir." Severus schnappte seinen Umhang und sie verliessen den Kerker.   
  
Während sie zum Stadium liefen, fragte Dumbledore: "Du magst sie, hab ich recht?" "Ja sie ist etwas gang besonderes." Severus wollte nicht mehr verraten. Er mochte sie sogar sehr doch das musste Dumbledore noch nicht wissen, oder wusste er es etwa schon? Ihr Weg trennten sich, als sie den Stadioneingang betraten. Dumbledore musste die linke Treppe zu seiner Loge nehmen und Severus nahm die rechte Treppe. Ophelia, die noch unten bei den Spielern war, traf ihn auf dem Weg zur Ehrenloge. "Ich hab schon gedacht, du lässt mich im Stich", sagte sie schüchtern. "Ich würde dich doch nie im Stich lassen. Komm, schauen wir uns das Spiel an." Sie lächelten sich an und betraten zusammen die Ehrenloge. Sie war zauberhaft geschmückt und von dort oben hatten sie einen grandiosen Überblick über das ganze Stadium. Es war überfüllt von Schülern. Auf der einen Seite sassen blau gekleidete Schüler und auf der anderen Seite orange gekleidete. Als sie die Loge betraten, fingen die Schüler und Lehrer an zu klatschen und machten eine Standingovation, als Dank für den Sieg über die Dämonen. Als sich die Menge wieder hinsetzte, nahmen auch sie auf ihrem Sitz platz und schon flogen die Spieler auf ihren Besen auf das Spielfeld. Alan Jordan, ein Sechstklässler, durfte den Stadionsprecher machen. Er stellte die einzelnen Spieler vor, die kurz ihr Können in der Luft präsentierten.   
  
Die Schüler winkten mit den verschiedensten Banner und Flaggen den Teams zu. Madame Hooch, die wie immer ein schönes, faires Spiel will, pfiff den Match an und die Spieler rasten mit einem gewaltigem Tempo den Bällen nach. Ophelia musste aufpassen, dass sie nach kam. Es war ein Quidditch-Spiel, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte. "Zehn zu Null für die Chudley Cannons", donnerte es aus Jordan heraus. Nach fünfzehn Minuten schnellem und furiosem Spiel waren die Chudley Cannons mit 30 zu 10 in Führung. Doch die Thunder Brooms gaben alles und holten schliesslich nach einer halben Stunde 30 zu 30 wider auf. Das Spiel ging rasant weiter. Jack McGolhan, der Sucher der Thunder Brooms, sah so aus, als ob er den Schnatz gesehen hätte. Er machte einen Sturzflug in Richtung Boden, zum Glück konnte er im letzen Moment den Besen noch nach oben ziehen, denn sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich Kopf voran auf dem Boden gelandet. Ein erleichtertes Raunen ging durch das Publikum. Er musste den Schnatz aus den Augen verloren haben, denn er flog gemütlich wieder in der Luft herum. "Uhh, das war in ziemlich böses Faul. Ja, es gibt einen Freiwurf für die Chudley Cannons", teilte Jordan dem Publikum mit.   
  
Im Gegensatz zu Snape, der ganz entspannt auf seinem Sitz sass und konzentriert dem Spiel folgte, musste sich Ophelia zusammenreissen, um nicht wie wild mit Klatschen anzufangen. Sie genoss diesen Moment mit Snape hier oben. Für einen Moment vergass sie das Spiel und schaute zu Severus hinüber. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Prinzessin mit ihrem Prinz neben an. Es kribbelte ganz stark in ihr, als sie an den Kuss zwischen ihr und Severus dachte. Sie mochte ihn sehr aber sie mochte ihn nicht nur, nein, sie liebte ihn. Für diesen Mann, der anfangs kalt zu ihr war, hatte sie Gefühle entwickelt. Er war ein edler, starker und intelligenter Mann. Und sein kalter aber zu gleich anziehender Blick machte sie ganz schwach.   
  
Helle Blitze zerrten Ophelia aus ihren Gedanken heraus. Sie schaute runter zu den Tribünen und sah ein Reporterteam des Tagespropheten, die mit der Kamera Photos von ihr und Severus machten. Ophelia machte nicht gerade einen glücklichen Eindruck doch sie lies sich nicht von ihnen Ablenken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Spiel.   
  
Jetzt stand es schon 60 zu 90 für die Thunder Brooms. Doch plötzlich rasten die beiden Sucher nebeneinander in die Höhe und dann machten sie einen Sturzflug in Richtung Boden. "Die Krachen noch aufs Feld", kreischte Alan Jordan. Ophelia und Severus standen auf, um das Geschehen besser sehen zu könne. Jack McGolhan hatte nicht mehr so viel Glück wie beim letzten mal. Mit enormer Wucht schlug er auf dem Boden auf und überschlug sich. Hingegen Dean Cleese, der Chudley Cannons Sucher, konnte im richtigen Moment wieder in die Höhe ziehen und hatte sogar den Schnats in den Händen. "Dean Cleese hat in. Die Chudley Cannons haben gewonnen." Auf der Anzeigetafel stand nun 210 zu 90 für die Chudley Cannons. Die Schüler fingen an zu toben. Oranges Konfetti erfüllte das ganze Stadium.   
  
Die Spieler flogen für das Publikum noch eine Ehrenrunde, bevor sie auf dem Boden landeten. Die Thunder Brooms gratulierten dem Siegerteam mit einer freundlichen Miene, denn es war ja nur ein Freundschaftsspiel. Für Ophelia und Severus war es langsam Zeit den Preis zu überreichen. Sie liefen die Treppen runter und betraten das innere der Arena. Mit einem Händedruck gratulierten sie jedem einzelnen Spieler und Ophelia überreichte dem Captain einen Pokal, auf dem gross Hogwarts zu lesen war. Die Reporter des Tagespropheten gelang es auf das Spielfeld zu kommen und sie schossen wie wild Photos und versuchten Interviews zu führen. Dumbledore kam auch noch dazu und übergab den Thunder Brooms Medaillen, ebenfalls mit einem grossem H darauf. Als die Siegerehrung vorbei waren, verliessen alle das Stadium, um im Schloss weiter zu feiern. Das Stadium war nun Menschenleer und mit Konfetti nur so überfüllt.


	11. Die Ehrenfeier

****

11. Die Ehrenfeier  
  
Die grosse Halle schimmerte in orange und in blau. Ein grosses Büfett, mit allen Köstlichkeiten die es gab, stand in der Mitte der Halle. Eine Band, The Magic Solution, spielten auf einer kleinen Bühne und unterhielten die Halle. Spieler, Schüler und Lehrer standen gemischt beieinander und feierten. Es wurde einiges gelacht und erzählt. Ophelia unterhielt sich mit Jack McGolhan über seine harte Landung während dem Spiel. Hagrid machte Armdrucken mit dem muskulösem Hüter der Chudley Cannons, wobei dieser arme Kerl keine Chance hatte gegen den Halbriesen. Die arme Minerva versuchte draussen vor der Schule das Reporterteam abzuwimmeln, dass krampfhaft versuchte bei dem Fest dabei zu sein. Schlussendlich gelang es ihr und als sie endlich die Halle betrat, nahm sie als erstes einen grossen Schluck Wein.   
  
Ophelia schaffte es zu Marcus Folten, dem Captain der Chudley Cannons, zu gelangen. Sie unterhielten sich über Quidditch und als sie ihm erzählte, dass ihr Vater ein ehemaliger Fan der Mannschaft war, war er total begeistert und versprach ihr ein Mannschaftstrikot mit allen Unterschriften darauf zu besorgen. Alle feierten gut gelaunt, alle ausser Snape, der mit einem Glas Wein in einer Stillen Ecke stand und das Fest beobachtete. Ophelia, die ihn bemerkt hatte, wusste sofort, dass er sich nicht amüsierte. Sie drängte sich durch die Menge zu ihm hin. Mit einem Lächeln stand sie vor ihm. "Ich brauche ein wenig frische Luft. Begleitest du mich?" Ohne etwas zu sagen, stellte er sein Glas ab und lief mit ihr aus der Halle.   
  
Sie liefen den Gang entlang, bis sie zu dem grossen Balkon kamen, der eine herrliche Aussicht auf den See bot. Sie betraten den Balkon und schauten auf den See, auf dem das Abbild des Mondes schimmerte. Es war eine wunderschöne, klare Nacht und die Sterne schimmerten am Himmel. Nach langen stillschweigenden Minuten ergriff Ophelia das Wort. "Die Sterne sind wunderschön heute Nacht". Snape drehte sich zu ihr hin und schaute sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an. "Ja das sind sie. Sie sind so wunderschön wie du." Sie drehte sich zu Severus um, strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. Severus, der ihr Kuss erwiderte, zog Ophelia an sich heran und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. Unter den Sternen küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich, bis Ophelia mit dem Küssen aufhörte. Snape wusste sofort was los war und ohne etwas zu sagen, legte er seinen Mantel ab und legte ihn über Ophelias Schultern. Er streichelte sie über ihre Wangen und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Wollen wir rein gehen?", fragte er sanft. Ophelia konnte vor Freude nichts sagen und schenkte ihm nur ein Lächeln.   
  
Die Festlichkeiten hatten ein Ende gefunden. Arm in Arm begleitete Snape Ophelia zu ihrem Wohnraum und als er sich vor der Tür verabschieden wollte, hielt sie ihn zurück. "Leistest du mir noch ein wenig Gesellschaft?" "Nur so gern." Während Ophelia Snapes Mantel abzog und zwei Gläser mit Wein füllte, machte sich Snape auf dem Sofa vor dem brennenden Kamin gemütlich. Ophelia stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch und kuschelte sich neben ihn hin. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt und Severus streichelte ihr liebevoll über die Haare. Ophelia fühlte sich in Severus Armen geborgen, wie noch bei keinem anderen Mann. Dieser Moment war so wundervoll. Auch Severus genoss es. Er wahr froh, dass er mit Ophelia zusammen sein durfte.   
  
"Severus?" "Hm?" "Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?" "Sehr gerne sogar". Nach dieser Antwort schlief Ophelia auch schon ein. Severus beobachtete sie noch eine Weile im Schlaf, bis er selber in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. Als Ophelia am Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich super. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und Severus begrüsste sie mit einem freundlichem Lächeln. "Guten Morgen mein Sonnenschein. Hast du gut geschlafen?" "Ich habe noch nie besser geschlafen, danke." Beide blieben noch liegen und genossen die Zweisamkeit bis sich Ophelia plötzlich aufstützte. "Wie spät ist es?" "Es ist halb Zehn, wieso fragst du?" "Schon so spät! Die Teams verlassen die Schule um zehn Uhr. Sie erwarten uns in einer viertel Stunde." "Dann sollten wir sie nicht warten lassen", sagte Severus gelassen. "Ich werde noch schnell zu mir runter gehen." Ophelia wollte gerade gestresst ins Badezimmer laufen, als Snape sie am Arm zu sich zog und sie noch küsste, bevor er ihren Wohnraum verliess. Mit wehendem Umhang schritt er in seinen Kerker.   
  
Im Bad spritze sich Ophelia rasch Wasser ins Gesicht, kämmte ihre Haare und zog etwas anders an. Die Zeit wurde allmählich knapp. Sie rannte durch die Schulgänge wie eine Irre bis sie vor der grossen Eingangstür anhielt. Trotz dem verregneten Wetter, fand die Verabschiedung draussen statt. Die Lehrer standen in einer Reihe und die Trainer verabschiedeten sich von jedem einzelnen. Ophelia musste sich spurten, denn die Trainer waren schon fast am Ende. Ohne das es jemand merkte, lief sie runter zu ihnen und stellte sich ans Ende der Schlange neben Professor Sprout. Sie versuchte so gerade wie möglichst zu stehen, doch das gelangte ihr nicht so gut, denn sie war völlig ausser Atem. Jetzt kam auch Snape mit grosser Eile und stellte sich neben Ophelia hin. Wie auch sie war er völlig ausser Atem und musste als erstes nach Luft schnappen. Zum Glück hatte niemand die beiden gesehen, denn sie wollten sich nicht ausmahlen was für ein Gerede das ausgelöst hätte.  
  
Barofio Thornton, der Thunder Brooms Captain, stand vor Ophelia und reichte ihr die Hand. "Vielen Dank und alles Gute für die Zukunft". "Ich danke euch für euren Besuch und viel Glück bei der Quidditch-Meisterschaft." Barofio bemerkte, dass Ophelia ausser Atem war und er konnte es nicht lassen sie nach dem Grund zu fragen. "Geht es dir auch gut?" Ophelia lächelte und gab ihm als Antwort: "Ja, ja bestens. Dieses Morgenjoggin bringt mich mal noch eines Tages um." Barofio lächelte sie an und wandte sich zu Severus, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Nun kam auch Alex Chester um Ade zu sagen. "Ich habe hier noch eine Kleinigkeit. Marcus hat es mir für dich gegeben." Aus seinem Mantel holte er ein orangiges Trikot hervor und überreichte es ihr. Auf der Rückseite waren alle Namen versehen. "Oh, Vielen Dank. Da wird sich mein Vater freuen."   
  
Die Teams stiegen in ihre Zeppelins und flogen in Richtung Zuhause. Als sie am Horizont nicht mehr zu sehen waren, machte sich die Menge auf den Weg zum Schloss. "Phu, war das knapp", flüsterte Ophelia Snape ins Ohr. "Das kannst du laut sagen."   
Dumbledore, der an den beiden vorbei lief, lächelte die beiden mit einem schelmischen Lächeln an, sagte aber nichts.  
  
"Wollen wir zurück in meinen Wohnraum und uns wieder vor dem Kamin gemütlich machen?" "Oh, ja das tönt verlockend". Also liefen sie zu Ophelias Wohnräume und kuschelten sich wieder vor den Kamin und tranken Tee, den Ophelia zubereitet hatte.   
Die Eule, die jeden Morgen Ophelia den Tagespropheten brachte, flatterte durch einen offenen Fensterspalt und lies die Zeitung auf Ophelias Schoss fallen. Sie nahm die Zeitung in die Hand und als Haupttitel stand: **Grosses Quidditch-Spiel in Hogwarts**. Lesen sie dazu auf Seite 5.   
Ophelia blätterte zu dieser Seite und las laut vor:   
  
_Gestern fand in Hogwarts grosse Festlichkeiten statt, darunter auch ein grosses Quidditch-Freundschafts-Spiel zwischen den Mannschaften Chudley Cannons und den Thunderbrooms. Die Chudley Cannons gewannen in einem rasantem Spiel mit 210 zu 90. Dieser Anlass wurde vom Zauberministerium organisiert, weil die Schule von den Asuras-Dämonen verschont blieb und weiterhin in seinem Glanz strahlt. Diese Festlichkeiten haben sie den Professoren Ophelia Own und Severus Snape zu verdanken, da diese die Schule vor dem Untergang gerettet haben.   
  
Aussergewöhnlich Interessant sind auch die Gerüchte um die Beziehung zwischen Ophelia Own und dem heiss begehrten Captain der Chudley Cannons, Marcus Folten. Man munkelt, dass sich die beiden während dem Fest in der grossen Halle sehr nahe gekommen sind. Dieser versprach ihr auch ein Mannschaftstrikot mit seiner geheimen Adresse darauf. Doch was viele nicht wissen ist, dass sich Ophelia Own und Severus Snape beim Quidditch-Spiel immer wieder schöne Blicke zu geworfen haben. _Ein Bild von ihr und Severus wahr zu sehen, bei dem sich die beiden in die Augen blickten_. Man darf gespannt sein, welcher der Männer das rennen machen wird.   
Natürlich informieren wir sie weiter über die Geschehnisse dieser Liebesgeschichte.   
Amanda Ratter_  
  
  
"Das ist doch die Höhe!", schrie Ophelia, als sie den Artikel fertig gelesen hatte. Die kleine Eule fiel fast von der Stuhllehne, auf der sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, um draussen dem Regen zu entkommen. "Diese eingebildete Reporterin schreibt irgendeinen Mist über mich. Die hat doch nicht alle Tassen im Schrank." Snape, der über die lauten Töne Ophelias ein wenig erschrak, lächelte nur und nahm ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand. "Komm, beruhigt dich wieder. Diese Klatschtante hat doch nicht alle Tassen im Schrank und übrigens, wieso liest du überhaupt solche Klatschblätter." Snape warf die Zeitung auf den Boden und küsste Ophelia auf die Handfläche. Diese hatte sich wieder beruhigt und legte ihren Kopf auf Severus' Brust. "Du glaubst mir doch, dass zwischen mir und Marcus nichts war, oder? Für mich gibt es nur einen Mann und der bist du." "Da bin ich aber froh, denn sonst müsste ich mir Gedanken darüber machen, mit welchem Zaubertrank ich Marcus unschädlich machen kann." Severus zwinkerte sie liebevoll an. "Ich werde Albus bitten dem Tagespropheten einen Brief zu schreiben, dass sie solche Geschichten in Zukunft lieber lassen sollten." Ophelia küsste in sanft und sie vergeudeten keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an den Artikel und schauten dem prasselnden Feuer zu. 


	12. Mit ein bisschen Magie

****

12. Mit ein bisschen Magie  
  
Ophelia und Severus verbrachten jede freie Minute zusammen und genossen die Zeit der Zweisamkeit. Das Schuljahr ging ihrem Ende zu und der alljährliche Abschlussball stand vor der Tür.  
  
Da Ophelia kein anständiges Abendkleid hatte, wurde es langsam Zeit bei Madam Malkin's Anzüge vorbei zu schauen. Sie wollte aber alleine dort hingehen, weil sie nicht wollte, dass Severus ihr Kleid vor dem Ball zu Gesicht bekam. Also ging sie am Tag des Balles in die Winkelgasse. Im Laden angekommen, nahm Madam Malkin als erstes ihre Masse und Ophelia erklärte ihr genau, was sie sich so in etwa vorstelle. Weil es mit der Anfertigung des Kleides noch eine Weile dauerte, konnte sie die Zeit nutzen, um mal wieder gemütlich den Läden nach zu schlendern. Im Süssigkeitenladen kaufte sie gross ein und bei Flourish und Blotts stöberte sie in den Büchergestellen herum, bis es endlich Zeit wurde, um ihr Kleid abzuholen.   
  
Sie betrat Madam Malkin's Anzüge und die Schneiderin kam munter herbei und zeigte ihr stolz das Kleid. Ophelia musste es natürlich gleich anprobieren. Madam Malkin wartete gespannt bis Ophelia hinter dem Vorhang heraus kam und als es so weit war, klatschte sie in die Hände. "Sie sehen umwerfend aus." Ophelia wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Das Kleid war wunderschön geworden. Es war weiss und es schimmerte ganz leicht rosa. Das Kleid hatte einen grossen Ausschnitt und lange Ärmel, die vorne auseinander gingen. Es passte ihr wie angegossen. Madam Malkin packte das Kleid vorsichtig ein und Ophelia bedankte sich herzlich bei ihr für die tolle Arbeit. Nachdem sie bezahlt hatte, apparierte sie zurück nach Hogwarts.   
  
Als sie ihre Einkaufstaschen verstaut hatte, ging sie runter in den Kerker, um bei Severus vorbei zu schauen. Leise öffnete sie die Tür zu seinen Räumen und sah ihn in einer der Sessel vor dem Kamin. Sie schlich langsam zu ihm hin und verdeckte ihm die Augen. Severus, der kein bisschen erschrak, klappte sein Buch zu. "Ah Minerva, ich habe schon sehnlichst auf dich gewartet." "Was sagst du da? Bist du mir nicht mehr treu!" Snape wusste ganz genau, dass es Ophelia war. Er wollte sich nur einen kleinen Scherz erlauben. Snape nahm Ophelia am Arm und zog sie zu sich herunter, dass sie auf seinem Schoss landete. Snape lächelte sie an. "Natürlich bin ich dir treu." Und er küsste sie.  
  
Zusammen sassen sie noch gemütlich vor dem Kamin. "Freust du dich auf den Ball heute Abend?" Wollte sie wissen. Doch Snape sah über diese Frage nicht gerade glücklich aus. "Ach ja, denn hab ich fast vergessen." "Du wirst mich doch zum Ball begleiten, oder? Ansonsten müsste ich mir einen neuen Begleiter anschaffen." Severus wurde plötzlich ganz ernst. "Tut mir leid, aber ich werde nicht zum Ball gehen." Ophelia sah in schockiert an. "Was, du wirst mich nicht zum Ball begleiten! Wieso denn nicht. Die ganze Schule wird dort sein und feiern und du kannst nicht einfach so nicht dabei sein. Oder willst du bloss nicht mit mir auf dem Ball erscheinen?" Snape stand vom Sofa auf und verschränkte seine Arme. "Nein, es ist nicht deinetwegen. Solche Abschlussbälle habe ich noch nie gemocht. Die vielen Schüler, die laute Musik, das ist einfach nichts für mich." Nun stand Ophelia auf und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. "Auch dann nicht, wenn ich dabei bin? Es wird sicher einen wunderbarer Abend." Snape wandte sich von ihr ab. "Entschuldige, aber ich werde nicht zum Ball gehen." "Ist das wirklich dein Entschluss?" Snape sagte nichts. "Na gut, wenn du lieber den Abend hier unten verbringen willst, dann verstehe ich das. Schönen Abend, Severus." Ophelia verliess den Kerker und schletzte die Tür hinter sich zu.   
  
Wütend ging Ophelia in ihren Räumen auf und ab. "Schön, wenn du die Zeit lieber in deinem Kerker verbringen möchtest, als mit mir auf den Ball zu gehen, dann tu das aber ich werde einen schönen Abend haben, mit dir oder ohne dich."  
  
Snape sass mit einem Glas Wein in seinem Stuhl. Wieso bedeutete dieser blöde Ball nur so viel für sie? Natürlich würde er sie gerne auf den Ball begleiten und nichts lieberes tun als mit ihr zur schöner Musik tanzen aber er konnte einfach nicht, so sehr er sie auch liebte. Doch irgend etwas musste er unternehmen, ansonsten würde Ophelia nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm reden. Und er hatte auch schon eine Idee.  
  
Ophelia stand nun fertig gekleidet vor ihrem Spiegel und betrachtete sich. "Nur zu schade, dass Severus mich so nicht sehen wird. Ihm würden die Augen aus seinem Dickschädel fallen. Aber ich werde auch ohne dich Spass haben."  
  
Ophelia betrat die grosse Halle und setzte sich an den Lehrertisch. Natürlich waren alle an so einem Abend versammelt und genossen die Festlichkeiten. Ophelia schaute auf den leeren Stuhl neben ihr und es schmerzte sie. Dumbledore bemerkte Ophelias Gesichtsausdruck. "Ophelia, wo hast du denn Severus gelassen? Sag bloss nicht, er wird nicht kommen!" "So ist es, Albus. Severus wird nicht kommen." Sie liess den Kopf hängen. Dumbledore lächelte. "Also wenn ich so einen hübschen Brief bekommen hätte, würde ich den Kopf nicht so hängen lassen." Ophelia verstand nicht, was er meinte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den Umschlag, der an ihrem Kelch angelegt war. Neugierig öffnete sie ihn. Auf rosa Pergament stand geschrieben:  
  
_Meine geliebte Ophelia,  
  
verzeih mir, dass ich nicht zum Ball erscheine. Es ist nicht deinetwegen, denn ich will nichts sehnlichstes als mit dir zu tanzen und dazu die Welt um uns herum zu vergessen. Darum habe ich mir erlaubt etwas zu arrangieren, dass mir zusagt aber auch dir eine Freude machen wird.   
  
Ich würde mich sehr freuen, dich am Bootssteg zu treffen.   
  
Dein geliebter Severus.  
  
_Ophelia faltete den Brief zusammen. Ein wenig war sie über Severus verärgert. Zuerst wollte er nicht zum Ball erscheinen und jetzt will er sie am Bootssteg treffen und sie aus den Festlichkeiten heraus reissen. Sie musste sich überlegen, ob sie wirklich gehen sollte. Doch sie wollte nicht zimperlich erscheinen und entschuldigte sie sich bei den anderen Lehrern. Sie verliess die grosse Halle durch die Hintertür.   
  
Schnurstracks lief sie zum Bootssteg, doch dort war kein Severus zu sehen. "Na toll." Dachte sie sich. Sie erblickte ein Paddelboot, dass im Wasser taumelte. Dieses war mit Rosenblüten versehen. War das etwa von Severus? Ohne lange zu überlegen, betrat sie das kleine Boot und schon fingen die Paddel an sich zu bewegen und das Boot fuhr Richtung Seemitte. Ein Nebelschleier lag auf dem See, obwohl es sternklare Nacht war. Ophelia wunderte sich, wo wohl die Schiffahrt hingehen sollte. Ihre Frage wurde schnell beantwortet. Vor ihr trat aus dem Nebel eine Art Insel hervor. Das Schiff legte an und Ophelia betrat die Insel. Es war eine runde, grosse Plattform. Rundherum waren Säulen aufgebaut und der Boden war ebenfalls mit Rosenblüten versehen. Der Nebel verschwand und ein sternklarer Himmel kam zum Vorschein. In den Himmel blickend bemerkte sie Snape nicht, der hinter ihr stand. "Freut mich, dass du gekommen bis." Ophelia wandte sich um und blickte in die schwarzen Augen ihres Geliebten. Musik ertönte und ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, fingen sie an zu Tanzen.   
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich so versessen war auf diesen Ball." Sagte Ophelia. "Und mir tut es leid, dass ich so stur reagiert habe. Also wenn du möchtest, können wir immer noch zum Ball gehen." Ophelia lächelte. "Vergiss den Ball. Hier ist es viel schöner und ausserdem sind wir hier ungestört." "Also gefällt es dir hier?" "Es ist wunderschön hier. Ich fühle mich wie in einen Traum versetzt. Wie hasst du das nur geschafft?" "Mit ein bisschen Magie geht alles."   
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause strich Ophelia Severus ein paar Strähnen seiner Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich, Severus." "Und ich liebe dich Ophelia. Du bist das wunderbarste, was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist. Ich werde dich für immer lieben." Ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem innigen Kuss, der kein Ende nehmen wollte. Ophelia hatte das Gefühl, in einem tiefen See der Zärtlichkeit zu versinken und als sich ihre Lippen schliesslich voneinander lösten, da rang sie nach Atem, erfüllt von glückseligen Benommenheit. Liebevoll tanzten sie weiter, bis die Sonne über den Bergen erwachte.  
  
  
  


- Ende -

  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Nun ist es so weit, meine Geschichte ist zu ende. 

Auch wenn es den Anschein hat, dass niemand meine Geschichte bis zum Schluss lesen wollte, habe ich sie trotzdem fertig geschrieben. Da ich lieber Streitszenen mit Snape schreibe, ist das letzte Kapitel vielleicht in klein wenig zu schnulzig geworden.  
  
In meinem Kopf schwirren schon neue Ideen für eine weitere Geschichte herum und ich kann euch sagen, dass sie zum Lesen amüsanter wird als "Düstere Vergangenheiten". 

Ein grosses Dankeschön an alle, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben und meine Geschichte bis zum Ende gelesen haben. 

Und zum Schluss ein special Dankeschön an meine liebe Nala, denn ohne sie hätte ich diese Story nie veröffentlicht. Danke, dass du immer für mich da bist, wenn ich dich brauche. 

Liebe Grüsse

Eure Ophelia


End file.
